Auron Falls
by Upir
Summary: Auron finally reaches the Farplane, but soon he is torn away, however, into a world he does not know.  The woman he meets there wants to help him home, but where does his heart truly lie once he finds himself falling in love?  R&R if you want.  LONG.
1. Just the Beginning

The fog surrounded him.

But he was warm.

The mist spraying his face was relaxing.

His body felt weightless.

_Do I have a body?_ he wondered.

He looked down at himself. He was opaque, which was confusing.

He had just died… why was he solid?

Pushing the thought from his mind, he looked around him.

He saw Braska, still young and dressed in a High Summoner's clothing.

And Jecht, with his long, unruly brown hair semi-tied with a red bandana.

And Tidus, his layered blonde hair and Blitzball clothing swaying in an invisible breeze.

He saw Tidus and Jecht high-five each other, father and son reunited after 10 years.

Smiling, he went to join them…

But something was wrong.

He felt weightless in a new way.

His feet fell out from underneath him, and suddenly he was plummeting down, down faster than he had ever fallen, and then just as quickly as it had started it was over. There was bright light, so luminous he was blinded for a moment. He let his sword fall. He wasn't expecting to, but he heard a soft _thud_ below him. Opening his good eye, he tried focusing toward the sound at his feet. His eyesight slowly returned to him and he saw his sword lying on what looked like grass. As he bent to retrieve it, a woman's voice suddenly sang out of the blur, sharp and commanding.


	2. Who are you?

"Who are you?"

He looked up quickly and instead of seeing a field or trees as he half expected, he saw he was in a rather confusing room with a green carpet and wooden walls. The girl, he saw, was young, with soft brown hair that curled lazily to her shoulders. He saw both fear and anger in her deep brown eyes. He held an arm out, as though expecting to hit an invisible wall, but he felt only air. He looked at his hand, rubbing his fingers together.

_I know I am dead. I died. I've died before and this didn't happen… what is it?_

"I asked, who are you?" She sounded much more frightened than angry this time. He looked at her solemnly. She cowered slightly. He knew he was an intimidating figure. His black hair was pointed sharply upwards and outwards, tinged with gray at this widow's peak and temples. He had a ponytail at the base of his neck that trailed down between his shoulders. The right side of his face had been sliced open 10 years before, leaving him scarred and half blind, but he wore dark sunglasses to cover it. His right eye would never open again, while his left arm was supported in his coat, his hand curling against his stomach. He picked up his large sword, leaning onto it, the sake jug at his right hip dangling and hitting against it, the contents sloshing almost menacingly. He opened his mouth.

"Auron."

"What?"  
"My name is Auron."

Somewhat at a loss, the girl said, "My name is Leilani."

He nodded once, slowly. She looked more frightened than ever. Trembling slightly, she asked, "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Affronted and once again a little confused, he took a step backward. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I was just sitting here, reading, and you just… appeared, carrying a really big…" She trailed off, eying the sword and motioning towards it.

"Hmph. I have no reason to kill you."

"Oh." She looked away.

Seeing as this was going nowhere, Auron examined the room. There were many, many books on low shelves against the walls, along with pictures and drawings. There was a large glass screen in a dark frame resting on top of a table, next to which there was a small silver box with glowing green numbers reading "12:34," across from which Leilani sat on a brown couch. There was a desk upon which rested a thick ringed book that looked somewhat worn, a pencil, a vase with beautiful red flowers, a few photos in frames, and a glass box with a fish inside. A small bed occupied a narrow nook in the wall; the sheets were purple and somewhat shiny, though the bed was unmade. He saw a door on the far side of the room and made his way towards it.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Leaving," he replied.

"Why?"

He felt his first twinge of annoyance.

"Because I would like to leave."

"Where did you come from?"

He hesitated for a small moment.

"Spira," he said.

"Never heard of it," she said, shaking her head.

"Zanarkand?"

"Nope."

"Where is this place, then?" he asked impatiently.

"America."

"Is it new?"

"Not… really…" She examined him very closely, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Realizing this still wasn't going anywhere, he began to walk towards the door again.

"Wait!" she cried.

He ignored her this time, opening the door. It led out into a large hallway with windows at the end. It was dark outside and the stars twinkled brightly. He walked out hurriedly, anxious to discover this new place and why he was here so he could get back…

_To what?_ the stubborn part of his brain argued. _Death?_

He stopped in his tracks.

_But I _am_ dead. Yuna sent me. I know it. I saw Jecht. And Braska. I am dead._

But still his brain agued. _Then why am I still here? Where is 'here' anyway?_

He turned back to the woman and walked up to her quickly. She was still frightened, but drew herself up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you dead?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you dead?" he asked, more loudly this time.

"No," she sneered. "See?" She poked her arm. She was solid. "Are you okay?"

Auron ignored her, and instead, felt his arm. The fabric shifted against his skin. He could feel it. She reached over gently and touched his arm, to see if he, too, was solid. He jumped backwards, raising his sword slightly.

"Chill out, dude, just checking to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You look really… I don't know." She looked him up and down. "Weird."

"Hmph."

She frowned, but motioned inside. "Sit down, relax."

He did as she suggested. The couch was comfortable, though Leilani sat in a taller chair with wheels that was located in front of the desk. They stared at each other. Although he doubted that she would have any answers, he did not want to be foolish and rush into unknown territory at night. It was not cowardice, it was common sense.

"So tell me about yourself," she began awkwardly. The door was shut and he felt a little trapped. He clutched his sword tightly on his lap.

"Not much to tell."

"How about where you came from? How you got here? Where you're going?"

"I told you where I came from: Spira. If I knew how I got here I would be able to get back home. If I knew how to get there, I wouldn't be here."

She sighed. He made another impatient "hmph" noise.

"Well, you can spend the night here if you want," she said, getting up.

"You would trust me?"

"Not one bit. That's why you're sleeping downstairs."

He raised his eyebrows but did not argue. He did not trust her, either. She led him through the hallway and down a set of stairs into a large room with another couch and glass screen in a frame. There was more artwork on the walls and a small brick fireplace on the far side. She retrieved a blanket and 2 pillows from a nearby closet and thrust them onto the couch.

"Sorry it's not much."

Wordlessly, he laid down, pulling the blanket over himself.

"If you need me I'm upstairs."

She began to climb the staircase, but halted.

"The door is locked."

Without another word she left his sight and he heard her shut her door, the locks clicking into place. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, but it did not feel like long before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Breakfast

He felt warmth again. It was comforting, like being held in a tight embrace. Smiling ever so slightly, he opened his eye to see the girl hovering over him. He jumped to his feet quickly, grabbing his sword and raising it onto his shoulder. Startled, the girl fell to her knees on the floor, clutching her chest.

"I was only fixing your blanket!" she cried.

It was another moment before Auron lowered his sword.

"I apologize," he said quietly.

"That's it? Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

He only examined her more closely. She was quite pretty, with soft, warm features.

"Well," she said, straightening, her hand still over her heart, "Want some breakfast?"  
"No." But his stomach growled, betraying him.

She smiled. His stomach twisted slightly, though it was different than a hunger pang. He forced it away.

"So," she said, walking into yet another room of the house, "Do you want eggs or cereal or what?"

"Anything," he said.

"Okay." She rolled her eyes.

He merely grunted. He sat down at a table, gazing out of a large window overlooking a huge lawn that ended in a forest. It was sunny and there were trees blooming, while butterflies danced by some bright flowers growing around a pond. He was reminded of Spira with a small pang. This place was odd. Everything looked very artificial to him inside of the house, but remarkably beautiful out. He stood up and walked into what looked like the kitchen. Leilani was leaning over a stove, fiddling with the dials and a pan.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked.

He merely looked at her.

"I'll surprise you."

She led him back to his seat at the table. A few seconds later, she came back with two glasses of juice. Auron drank it quickly, remembering just how thirsty he was. Leilani had not even touched hers before he had completely drained his. She shoved hers across the table towards him. He looked at her again.

"You can have it. I'll go get some more."

He drank the glass quickly again, breathing heavily at the end. It was sweet and bitter on his tongue at the same time. He liked it. Leilani came back with a tall white jug and filled Auron's glass, taking the other to the sink and fetching herself a clean one. She sat down opposite him, drinking the juice she had just poured herself and determinedly avoiding his gaze. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Leilani excused herself to finish breakfast. When she returned, she set the plates down on the table. She had made them eggs, toast, and some kind of thin, browned meat that did not look familiar. She saw his face and explained, "I ran out of bacon, so I just cooked some deli ham in the pan. Looks awful but tastes great."

They ate breakfast in silence, Auron's cutlery scraping irritatingly against the plate while Leilani's, by some miracle, did not. She cleaned up for them and Auron stretched. When she sat back down, she had a purposeful look on her face. He stared back at her.

"Do you have any idea of how you got here?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"No," he said again.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"I just don't understand."

"Well, if you must know, I…" For the first time in a long time, Auron felt himself at a loss for words. He had never been one to say much, but it was rare for him to actually be rendered speechless. She gazed at him quizzically.

"The last thing I remember is… dying."

"Dying?"  
"Yes. I died. Over 10 years ago. I was struck down." He gestured to his scar. "But I remained willing to live, and was unsent, and the pyreflies restored my body. But after 10 years, I decided it was time to die. Finally. But here… here I am."

Leilani looked like she was somewhere between hilarity and disbelief.

"So you're dead?"

"That is correct."

"Twice?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

She sipped her juice.

"But then why…?"

"I don't know why," he snapped.

"Well, maybe you have unfinished business, like a ghost or something."  
"I am not a ghost."

"Well how do you know?"

"Ghosts are merely unsent fiends. I am neither unsent, nor am I a fiend."

She was confused. He explained the process of sending and how those unsent become fiends. He described pyreflies to her, as well as the Farplane, and, for good measure, Summoners and Summoning. He even touched on the monster that had been Sin.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't be tied to Earth because of something you still need to do. What was your occupation in life?"

"I began as a warrior monk, but left it behind. I was guardian to Lord Braska and, 10 years later, to his daughter, Lady Yuna."

"Well, seeing as how you kinda gave up on monk hood, maybe you still have somebody left to protect?"

"There are no more Summoners."

"Maybe someone else?"

"You?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

"I doubt it. I'm not… well, let's just say I don't think I'm from your type of world."

"Then why else would I be here?"

"Maybe it was an accident? Or maybe you're supposed to meet this person through me?"

"I don't think so."

He sighed.

"We can just watch how things pan out," she said.

"Hurry up and wait."

"What?"

"Prepare quickly so that you are ready for what lies ahead. I cannot simply be idle, I have to…"

"Prepare? Prepare for what?"

"Battle, amongst other things."

"There aren't going to be any battles in my world."

"Why not?"

"Look, there just won't be, alright?"

He looked away. This girl was very frustrating. He would feel more strongly about this as the next week flew by.


	4. Starting to Belong

They were sitting next to each other on the couch in her room, watching what Auron had learned was a "television." They had something similar in Spira, however Leilani's version seemed more advanced and more primitive at the same time, and could be found in nearly every home (some had more than one), while Auron's version could only be seen in places such as Luca or the now non-existent Zanarkand. The screen was solid and there was more to be viewed in the way of entertainment. Most everything in Spira was Blitzball coverage or any events even remotely related to it. Although he did not like being lazy, there was nothing else he could have done, and he had learned a lot about Leilani's world just from watching the glowing screen.

They had watched things that were supposed to be funny, but Auron didn't understand them. They had watched odd moving drawings, some of them created by a computer, and they had watched some sports, channels in other languages, news, and even things that taught, like how to fix your home or cook. Auron's favorite was a channel that taught about the past happenings around the world. He had learned the most about her world this way. There had been many, many, many wars, most fought with things he had either never seen or knew had been forbidden in Spira. They were watching this now. Leilani sat somewhat impatiently next to him, fidgeting in her seat every few minutes. After the third time she accidentally kicked him, he whipped around.

"What?"

"I'm bored."  
"Entertain yourself."

"You're hogging the remote. You're not even from this world and already you're acting like a typical male here."

"Hmph. How would you know?"

"I've had boyfriends," she said defensively.

"That's not what I meant."

"What else could you mean?"

"How would you know I am a 'typical male?'"

"Why wouldn't I know? Isn't that what you just asked?"

"I don't know." He frowned. He didn't know what they were arguing about.

"Never mind," she groaned, walking upstairs.

He turned off the TV and followed. She was sitting on her couch, head in her hands and elbows on her knees. It was dark outside, and she was staring at the stars through her window wistfully.

"It is not my intention to be rude," he began softly.

"I know," she breathed. "I'm just…" She grunted.

"Frustrated?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I feel the same way."

"Well you're trying to get home, and I'm trying to help you, but I feel like we're not getting anywhere! I… I just wish I could help." She put her face in her hands. Auron walked over, gently sitting down next to her.

"There is nothing you can do," he tried consoling. He was not good at this sort of thing.

"But I wish there was," she whispered. When she looked up, Auron saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"There's no point in crying," he grumbled.

"I know." She wiped her eyes. They sat in silence for another moment. She sighed again, looking away from him.

Something stirred in Auron's heart, and he felt as though he had no control as he laid his hand upon her shoulder. She looked back, her eyes glittering with something other than tears. His hand moved gently around to her other shoulder, so that she was draped beneath his arm. She leaned forward, studying his face cautiously. He leaned forward as well. Her hands moved up to his shoulders as his free hand joined the other one. They held each other, not closing their eyes until the very last second, when their lips met. Leilani's heart flew up into her throat. She could feel his breath against her cheek, feel his stubble grazing against her soft skin, and his lips moving softly against hers. He could smell her, pleasant and sweet, like fruit, and her skin was as soft as silk. Her mouth was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted in his life. They broke apart.

Ashamed of himself, he let go of her and looked away, towards the floor. He felt her hands grasp his and he looked into her eyes. She smiled and he felt his heart melt. He kissed her again, his hands on her face, and, as quickly as it had come it was gone, but he had a fleeting sense of purpose, something he had not felt in a very long time. He felt like he truly belonged here. She wrapped her arms around him. After a few blissful moments, they both fell asleep, comforted, in each others' arms.


	5. Whispers

Leilani woke up slowly, letting the sunlight filter in through her eyelids. Her chest felt very heavy, and her back a little sore. She shifted very slightly, and realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find Auron lying on top of her, resting peacefully. For once his brow was not furrowed, his mouth was not set, and his entire body seemed blissfully limp. She studied him for a moment. When had they fallen asleep? She quickly scanned her memory of the previous night. They had only been kissing for a few minutes before they had both simply dozed off. She raised her hand and stroked his back. He shifted his head, but did not wake. She then began smoothing his hair back from his forehead, but his spikes kept popping back up. Leilani let out a little giggle, and her body shook slightly, waking him. He glanced around groggily, rubbing his good eye. Realizing where he was, he snapped his attention to Leilani. She grinned, and he sat up extremely quickly, shifting against the arm of the couch and pinning her leg against it.

"Ouch!"

He leapt up, hitting his head on the sloped ceiling above them.

"Ah!"

He sat back down on the couch, rubbing his head. She moved close to examine it. He tried shooing her away.

"Leave it alone."

"Just let me see!"

She ran her fingers through his hair again, spreading it apart to see if he was bleeding. Her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Oh. You jumped a little."

He said nothing and instead just let her finish. It felt good to be taken care of, for once, but he felt shame at his weakness. He knew that if he pushed her away, however, she would be offended or upset. He wasn't sure why he should care, exactly, but deep down, something inside him told him he should, and for once, he obeyed that little voice without thought.

"You're good," she said, patting his shoulder.

"I know."

"Well, just checking. Better safe than sorry?"

"Hmph."

"I didn't think it was possible but you're even grumpier in the morning."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

They both knew that this small amount of bickering – her teasing, his harshness – it was only their embarrassment playing itself out. They weren't sure of what to say to each other… but the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, her lips on his…

_It felt wonderful. Better than anything. But I don't deserve it. I have to tell her._

"I can't stay."

To his surprise, she was calm. "I know," she said.  
"But aren't you…" 

He wanted to say "upset," but decided that it would sound conceited to do so. He wasn't exactly sure of what she really did feel for him. Was it simply boredom? Lust? Or worse – love?

"Sad?" she asked. He did not react. She shook her head, but continued. "Of course I'll be sad if you leave, but…"

"But what?" he asked greedily, but bit his tongue, ashamed.

"It'd be like caging a bird. If it wants to go, let it go. I'm not going to deprive the rest of the world of you just because of my own… uh… selfish reasons."

"What if I...," he began, but broke off. He was going to say, "Wanted to stay," but again, stopped himself. He knew they were moving very fast, but in what direction? He could give her no promises, no vows. He did not even know how he had come to be with her, let alone his purpose here. He looked away. To leave her with nothing more than the kisses they shared last night would be to cause her grief, however to give her more would only make her feelings stronger, and that much worse when they were forced to part.

"I don't want to hurt you." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think, and he felt childish for speaking them. She let a breath escape, softly, before turning to him.

"Auron…" When she said his name it sent another wave of tingles down his spine.

"Auron, you should know I… I don't want to make things more difficult for you than they already are." She looked grave, and his heart fell. Hearing her disappointed, saddened tone was worse than dying. He felt like he wanted to all over again. She continued. "But you should know how I feel." She sucked air in, waiting, it seemed, as if for a reply.

_How am I supposed to respond to that?! She's leaving everything up to me! If I say I don't feel anything, it will hurt her! But letting her know how I feel…_

And then it hit him. He _did_ care for her. It was not his heart playing tricks, it was not indigestion or hunger or nostalgia, it was… love? He did not want to rush things any further, but it was now or never.

"I…"

But then he heard it. Whispering. Just one voice at first, but soon several others joined it. He looked around the room. He didn't see anyone, but he could have sworn he heard it. It almost sounded as though they had been saying his name…

_Auron…_

_Auron…_

"Auron?"

He jumped. Leilani's face was worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I…" He looked into her eyes. Her eyebrows were creased upwards in concern, but he had a feeling of serendipity as he grasped her hands in his own.

"I'm going to stay," he said. She looked taken aback.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm staying!" he nearly shouted.

He kissed her.

He could tell she was surprised. "Why?" she asked.

"You. I want… I want to be with you."

He felt a weight lift from his chest and relaxed. He felt like he had never talked so much in his life, and he was scared of sharing his life with someone else, to be so vulnerable, but the grin that broke out on her face, and the feeling of her arms squeezing his body against hers, were completely worth admitting his feelings, and he even felt like he owed more. He burrowed his nose into her neck, smelling her hair. It was like citrus and potent flowers and he sighed. She felt his breath against her skin and it tickled her. She giggled and held him tighter. He could have sat in her embrace for hours, even days, but he was suddenly frightened to hear the voices calling his name again.

_Auron…_

_Auron…_

_Auron, where are you? _

_If Tidus can come back…_

At this Auron broke away to look around the room again. He examined every inch of every wall, as best he could with his only eye, but still, he found nothing. When he looked back at Leilani, she definitely looked frightened.

"What are you doing?"

He knew that telling her he heard voices would not be a good sign, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"You didn't hear anything just now?"

"No." She looked suspicious, and Auron thought for a brief moment he would just have to tell her, but she inadvertently gave him an excuse by saying, "I heard that people's bodies compensate when they lose a sense. Maybe since you're half blind, you can hear things that I can't?"

"Maybe," he said. It really _could_ have been true… had the voices not known his or Tidus' name. For now, he would just have to ignore it. He had a very pleasant distraction sitting right next to him, and she just so happened to be leaning in for a kiss.


	6. Memories

It had been over a month since Auron had landed in Leilani's room. She had bought him new clothes, but he wore those he always had most of the time. She did not ask questions, and ignored it like she had Auron's sudden jerks of the head when he heard the whisperings around him. Although she could not hear them, she noticed when Auron did, but simply shrugged it off as his greater sense of hearing. When she went to work, he stayed at her house, usually reading one of her many books or looking through her family photo albums. As he flipped through the pages of these albums, seeing her family, he felt slightly jealous. She had two brothers, a sister, both parents, a grandmother, a nephew, and plenty of aunts, uncles, and cousins. Auron had had none of that. He was an only child. His parents were taken by Sin when he was very young, killed in a horrible wave of destruction that he had felt guilty about surviving through. But eventually he had met his best friend, Braska, and he became his brother, much like Jecht did several years later. He had told Leilani all about their pilgrimage, but what he didn't tell her is that he missed it, sometimes. It felt like he had had a real family. Looking at Leilani's only made him sadder. He was waiting for her now, it was finally evening and he knew that she would be home any minute. He heard her car in the driveway. He remained sitting peacefully on the couch until she entered the house. It was raining out and she was soaked; she normally refused to wear coats and walked outside barefoot unless she was going to drive somewhere.

"Hey, Auron."

"Hey."

Her hair clung to her face in flat spirals, her clothes were sticking to her back, and she was dripping. He got her a towel and she sat down. She wasn't talking much, which was unusual for her. They merely sat quietly until she had relaxed and dried off.

"Miss me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because my photo albums are out on the coffee table again."

"I apologize. I'll put them back…" He started to get up.

"No, no it's ok." She gestured for him to sit down. "Just wondering."

"Wondering?"

"Why you keep looking at them."

He looked into her eyes and she was serious.

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Then why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious, Auron, that's all." She looked away, dissatisfied.

He knew he should be open with her, but he still felt restrained when talking of personal matters, even if they did not have much left to hide from each other.

"I have no family."

At this she whipped around, a worried expression on her face. Auron frowned and turned away. He hated her sympathy.

"They were killed when I was… very young."

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't kill them."

"I know, I just… I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing."

She made a face.

"Like you?" she teased.

"Hmph."

Silence again.

"Wanna talk about it?" she finally asked.

"No."

"Okay."

Auron went to put the photo albums away, but a very thick one suddenly fell from his fingers and landed on the floor, an awful thud and a tearing sound breaking the silence. Pictures scattered everywhere, and his heart ached as Leilani cried out and threw herself on the floor over the album. He leaned down to help her, but she shooed him away. She opened it, and Auron saw with dismay that the pages tore and fell out of the binding, unsealing the photos. Leilani was picking up the scattered pictures, piling them gently on top of one another, not looking at Auron. He bent down again to help her, but his hand stopped over a couple of photos he had never seen before. He picked one up gently and watched as Leilani's eyes followed him cautiously. The photo was of her in a beautiful long dress, but she seemed to be a few years younger. She was arm-in-arm with a very, very tall man with long brown hair and a suit. They both looked happy.

"What's this?" he asked. There was no jealousy in his voice; just curiosity.

"My prom," she said, continuing to clean up. She halted. "A big school dance party."

"Oh," he said. He wanted to ask who the man was, but refrained. Whoever he was, he did not seem to be in her life anymore, but Auron still did not want to sound envious. The boy wasn't very handsome, but then again, Auron didn't think he himself was, either. He still wanted to know who he was, however, and it gnawed at him for a few minutes until he finally gave in and asked her.

"Who is this?"

"Evan."

"Who's Evan?"

"The man in the photo."

"I can see that."

"Can you?"

Auron rolled his eye. She sometimes made a joke about it, trying to make him feel better about his wound. It wasn't cruel humor; she was just trying to make sure he wasn't bothered by his injury. He didn't quite care about telling her that it never really bothered him at all. He raised an eyebrow and she relented.

"He was one of my friends. We weren't dating, but I was alone for the prom and so was he, so we just got our picture taken together."

"_You_ were alone?"

"Yes." She looked serious. "I wasn't very popular in school."

"Why not?" He squatted down to be closer to her, still keeping the photo in his hand.

"I never fit in to any groups, you know, I was always that girl who 'marched to the beat of her own drum,' and kids never understand that. And I was fat, so they picked on me a lot."

"What?" His reaction came out as kind of a laugh, and she glared at him.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't picture anyone faulting you for appearance. You're…"

He froze.

"What?" she said, an accusing tone in her voice.

"You're beautiful," he said slowly. Her face melted into an appreciative smile.

"Thanks." She blushed.

He looked at the photo again. She did seem a little heavy, but he didn't know why he didn't see it before. He merely shrugged it off, set the photo on the pile and helped stack more, half-heartedly sifting through to see if there were any more he had not seen. As a matter of fact, there were several. Most were of boys.

"Who are these people?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, frowning as she saw Auron holding several photos. Reluctantly, she admitted, "My boyfriends."

Auron laughed at her embarrassment. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said loftily.

"Hmm." He found them quite amusing. "What happened?"

"Most of them wouldn't leave me alone about…" She drifted off, shrugging.

"What?" asked Auron.

"Nothing," she said, her tone indicating she did not want to talk about it.

"What?" he asked again, firm, but a little teasing.

Leilani sighed, threw the picture on the pile, and looked at Auron scathingly.

"You really wanna know?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I didn't want to sleep with them."

Auron's eye widened. Of all the things, he was not expecting this.

"Why not?" he asked stupidly. Leilani was almost laughing.

"I didn't want any of them to be the first guy I…" At this she turned dark red and turned her head away.

"You've never…?"

"No." She shook her head. "Never."

At this Auron sat down. He felt very, very awkward. He had just assumed that as beautiful as Leilani was, she would have already… But he thought about it for a moment. Shouldn't it be a show of strength of character to resist something? To not do something simply because everyone else had? To keep one's values even at the cost of a friend? He decided it was.

"Well," he began, still feeling very awkward, "It's not a bad thing."

"I know," she said.

"I see."

"Do you really?"

They broke out laughing. It wasn't that funny, really, but it somewhat broke the tension between them. After their giggles had subsided, Leilani sighed.

"Well, how 'bout you? You ever…?"

"…Maybe."

"Really?" She seemed genuinely interested. "What was she…" She paused. "Or he like?"

"SHE was… nice. Pleasant, but… Lonely, I think."

"Oh." Leilani wanted him to elaborate but held her tongue. She knew he didn't like talking about himself, and a subject as delicate as this might set him over the edge. Auron could see it in her eyes, however, and obliged, though a little unwillingly.

"Her name was Ai," he said. Leilani made no reaction, but only looked at him. He continued. "Her boyfriend was killed during Braska's, Jecht's and my pilgrimage, and that is how I met her. She fell into my arms, crying, begging for help and I… I just couldn't. All I could do was listen. And after a while, she kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I just went along with it." He shook his head. "I regretted what I did, but she did not. She explained that it helped her get over her grief by distancing her lover. So, I was not her first, but..." He stopped. "Braska and Jecht never knew."

Leilani was silent for a moment before adding, "Maybe you really did help her."

Auron did not seem to understand. Leilani rolled her eyes as though the answer was as simple as 1 + 1.

"See, even though she was sad about losing her boyfriend, she…" Leilani coughed, then continued, "…With you. She did this because what she and her boyfriend had was special, and they had that bond with each other. But by sleeping with you, she made it less important to herself, thereby lessening the bond she felt to her boyfriend, so she felt less sad about him dying."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a girl, it's in my genes."

"Hmph." It hardly made sense to Auron, but he was not going to argue with her.

They finished stacking the pile of photographs. Something still nagged at the back of his mind, however.

"Why didn't I see those pictures before?"

"Because I hid them behind other photos."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be reminded of them, but at the same time, I still wanted to have a reminder that there are good times and bad, but in order to really appreciate each you have to have both."

Auron just took her word for it.

After Leilani had placed the photos back inside of the album, she stretched and yawned loudly.

"I'm just about ready for bed," she said.

"Me too," he said. His eyes were beginning to burn with drowsiness.

"Talk to me before I go to bed, though."

She ran upstairs into her room, and Auron followed, but she shut the door in his face.

"I'm changing," she explained, muffled, through the wood.

Auron waited patiently for her. When she opened the door, he gazed at her. She was dressed in a short spaghetti-strap dress with lace. It made a wide v down to her chest, where a thin ribbon was tied in a bow. She had a pair of shorts on underneath. She yawned again, sitting down on her bed and patting the space next to her. Auron sat down cautiously.

"I won't bite," she said. "Hard."

He looked at her alarmingly.

"It was just a joke. But," she said, her tone almost business-like, but pleading, "I really want to ask a huge favor of you, if you don't mind."

Auron's thoughts raced to their previous conversation and his stomach twisted horribly.

"I just want you to talk to me before I go to bed."

"That's it?" he breathed, relieved.

"Yeah, what'd you think I wanted when I asked you to come up here and talk?"

"I'm not sure."

She gave him a suspicious look and kissed his cheek before lying back on her pillows. Auron pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and she smiled.

"Tell me about Spira," she asked groggily.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Anything."

Auron told her of the towns and villages he had been to, some of the interesting people he had met, and beautiful temples he had seen. Leilani smiled vaguely, eventually closing her eyes and breathing very slowly. Auron continued to talk, however, feeling very tired himself, and soon was just rambling. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was stroking Leilani's hair, telling her about Zanarkand.


	7. Falling Back

Leilani woke up, but did not open her eyes. She loved to just simply rest and appreciate it before actually rousing, even though she knew it was quite late by now. For some reason she felt very happy this morning. Smiling, she shifted to her side, but felt an obstacle in the bed. Her eyes flew open, and her heart skipped a beat. Auron was lying on her right, breathing heavily, his eyes still closed. Leilani sat up very, very carefully. She knew she had fallen asleep to the sound of Auron's soothing voice. She saw his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing and she placed her hand on his chest. He was very warm. She made a movement to get out of bed, but she suddenly felt a hand on hers.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," Leilani replied.

Auron yawned.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked. He opened his eye.

"Very."

She smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Were you planning on having me fall asleep here?"

"No, actually, I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice before I fell asleep."

"Why?"

"Because I like it."

"Hmm."

"It was nice to have company, though… I think."

"You think?"

"Well I was asleep, wasn't I?"

"What about waking up?"

"A pleasant surprise!" She leaned in and kissed him gently. He beamed. It _was_ nice to wake up next to somebody… without regrets.

Auron yawned again, shifting onto his stomach and placing his arms underneath the pillows. Leilani leaned down and placed her head on his back, rubbing her fingers gently up and down his spine. Auron rolled over, still in his normal clothes and boots (he did not like to go barefoot like she did), and gazed at her. Even in the morning she was beautiful. He smiled and reached to stroke her face, but something caught the corner of his eye and he looked over. Flickering in and out of visibility was Tidus, the boy he watched from afar all those years in Zanarkand. The boy was watching his own hands vanishing and reappearing almost instantly, but he looked up and saw Auron. Auron bolted out of the bed, but looked back at Leilani and saw her frozen with amazement.

_She was looking straight at Tidus!_

Auron made a movement, but suddenly he felt the floor being moved out from underneath his feet again. He reached out for Leilani, but it happened far too quickly for him to grab her. It felt like he had been falling forever, but soon enough, Auron was left on his face in the sand, salty ocean water lapping at his ankles. He looked up and around him, cold realization telling him that he was on Besaid. He saw Wakka run up to him from the woods, his arms low and outstretched.

"SIR AURON!" he cried.

Auron lifted himself off the ground, steadying his legs. Wakka ran up to him, but stopped short, unsure of what to do. Auron decided he did not have time to waste.

"Did a girl fall here as well?"

"Wha-? No, nobody but you! Tidus said you'd be… But Sir Auron, you were… I thought you were…"

"I was," he said curtly. He respected Wakka, but he wanted answers. "What about Tidus?"

"OH man, Tidus said you'd be here! First, he was fading, like he did that time, when… but then he reappeared and told us he'd seen you! He said he's been seeing you in some place and Yuna said she could, too! Tidus has been trying to call to you but…"

Auron only looked at him blankly.

"He came back a few months ago! Right where you just did! Me and Lu and everybody just ran down and Yuna, Rikku and Paine came down from the ship and…" He stopped, realizing Auron could still hardly understand. "It's been two years. Almost three."

"Two years?" Auron could hardly believe it. Hadn't he only met Leilani a little over a month before?

"Ya, man, Tidus only came back a few months ago, he'd been gone for two years, but Yuna and them went out for a little adventure sphere-hunting and," he made a whistling noise and a pop, "Tidus came back when she did. Now here you are, but everyone's coming, still. I'm the fastest runner."

And sure enough, a few short seconds later, Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus came running out of the woods. Lulu followed, carrying a small bundle. Yuna ran down crying, and, throwing etiquette out the window, threw herself on Auron, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sir Auron!" she wept. Rikku ran down and squeezed him around the waist. Tidus only watched with Lulu until the pair was finished with him. When they let go, wiping their eyes, he walked forward and held out his hand to Auron. They shook, but Tidus pulled him into a brief, uncomfortable hug. He let go and when Auron's eye met Lulu's she smiled and tilted her bundle so that he could see. There was a small, alert baby with a thick tuft of orange hair that floated dreamily upwards from his head. Wakka walked over and placed his arm around her, smiling.

"So," he said, "We're almost all together again."

"Almost?" he asked.  
"Kimahri went back to Mt. Gagazet to be with the Ronso," Lulu explained. "He is the Elder there now."

Auron nodded, happy for him, but not smiling.

Yuna nearly broke down crying again. "First Tidus, and now you, Sir Auron. It's been years! You're both back from the dead! I feel so happy!" She relented and tears flowed freely from her eyes. Auron felt very uncomfortable, but they walked together through the woods and trails to the village. Some people gasped at his presence while others merely bowed low and made the gesture of prayer. Auron reached into his kimono and retrieved his sunglasses which, mercifully, were completely unharmed. The group went inside of a large home, sitting down at the table inside in silence. After a few minutes, Wakka finally got up the courage to ask, "So, what girl were you asking me about?"

Everyone's eyes shifted over to Auron.

"What girl?" asked Rikku.

"A girl who helped me, while I was… away." He could find no other way to explain it.

"Away? You were dead!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I was, but, almost as soon as I was sent, I met this… girl. She gave me food and lodging, but… It was only for a month." He shook his head in frustration.

Tidus piped in. "When I was dead (I mean I guess I was dead), it felt like I had only been gone for a day or two." He looked away. "Maybe time goes faster on the Farplane?"

"Maybe," he resigned.

It was another few moments before Rikku popped in again, "So, yeah, who was this girl?'

Wakka and Tidus groaned, but the girls all looked quite interested. Auron raised his eyebrows.

"Just a girl."

"Then why did you ask about her?" asked Yuna with a mischievous grin.

"I was worried," he said flatly.

"Why?" asked Rikku.

"She helped me; I just wanted to be sure she wasn't hurt." His tone indicated he wanted to end it, but Rikku kept pushing the issue.

"What was her name? What was she like? Did she know about you? Why isn't she here?"

Auron shifted angrily in his chair.

"I don't know," he lied.

"Liar," whispered Yuna.

Auron looked at her, but her gaze was burning into him. She had grown up since he had last seen her. They all had. He sighed.

"Her name was Leilani. She was… nice. I told her about myself because she did not know me. She's not here because…"

They all looked at him expectantly.

"She wasn't from Spira."

They looked at him, a little confused. He explained all about Leilani's world, but left his personal experiences with her private. They were quiet as they absorbed all the information.

"So, who's to say she's not here?" asked Wakka. They all looked at him. "I mean, if Auron and Tidus could go back and forth, who's to say she can't either? Maybe she landed somewhere else?"

Rikku looked upbeat.

"Hey yeah!" she said. "I'll ask the Al-Bhed if they've seen anything! If she's not from here she'd stick out like a sore thumb!"

They all sounded excited, but Auron only shook his head in dismay.

"I doubt it," he said.

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" asked Yuna authoritatively.

Auron only grunted, and said little as the next two days dragged by in horrid boredom and anxiety. He was worried about Leilani, and he thought about her a lot. What was she doing? Was she okay? Did she miss him? But these thoughts did nothing but torture him, especially at night, where he missed her smile most of all, alone and cold in the quiet dark of Wakka and Lulu's spare bedroom. But he awoke one morning to Rikku's excited chatter outside of his door. He listened carefully.


	8. The Airship

"…The ship's here and now we can go look for her!"

Auron rose and opened the door carefully. Yuna and Rikku looked at him with grins on their faces.

"Get ready!" yelled Yuna.

"For what?" he grumbled.

"We're going to find Leilani!" Rikku exclaimed.

Auron grunted. He felt Tidus' hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, old man, one more adventure won't kill… ah, I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Auron wasn't lazy, but he did not want to get his hopes up of ever finding her. Leilani, in Spira? His mind could not wrap around it. But he found himself a half an hour later on board of the Al-Bhed airship.

"Now," said Cid, "We got a nice new upgrade for this baby, can find people lickety-split, all we need is a memory."

"A memory?" Auron was suspicious. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Lulu and Wakka were holding hands, their son at home being babysat by a former Besaid Aurochs teammate. Tidus and Yuna stood comfortably next to each other, while Rikku and Cid waited by a glowing, rippling sphere that hovered on a thin stand, a console with a screen and many, many buttons in front of it.

"What do I have to do?" Auron sighed.

"Well, you just stick your fingers in here, and think of whoever you want to find," said Rikku, upbeat.

Auron walked forward, removing the glove from his right hand and placing it inside of his robes. Cautiously, slowly, he reached forward as if to grab the sphere. His fingers sank into it. Suddenly, a shock went through him and he felt as though he was standing inside of his own mind, a hallway of memories playing before him. Concentrating, he pictured Leilani, sopping wet as she had been that night, her hair clinging to her face, dripping and cold, but still smiling…

Auron was shocked again, away from the glowing mass, breathing heavily. The sphere suddenly lit up, bright, brighter, as bright as the sun, then slowly faded and contained therein was his memory of Leilani, fresh out of the rain. The console hummed noisily for a few minutes before beeping frantically.

"We GOT her!" yelled Cid.

"Woohoo!" Rikku cheered enthusiastically.

Auron's heart beat quickly. He walked up to the screen, incredulous. "What?"

"It says we found her!" said Cid. He gave the coordinates to the pilot and they all stumbled as the airship lurched forward.

"How is this possible?" asked Auron.

"Don't know!" he said. "Kinda fun though, isn't it?"

They all held on tight as the airship gathered speed and zoomed towards where the sphere had said Leilani would be. Auron felt a sick mix of anticipation and fear. He looked into the sphere again, but his heart fell as he stared at it in horror. Everyone's eyes followed his gaze. Floating inside of it was a shot of Leilani and her location. She was lying on her back, one arm out to the side and the other over her face, unconscious and covered in dried blood on a stone temple floor. Auron's stomach turned and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Hurry," snarled Cid, and the airship lunged forward again.


	9. I knew you would come

After what seemed like agonizing minutes, they came to float above the very familiar Baaj Temple. Auron jumped down first, almost landing at a run. The others slipped down and followed. Auron suddenly froze. He was at the edge of the stone walkway, looking down into the freezing water below him. He did not like to swim. It was always too difficult with his bulky build, heavy sword and clothing. The water, he knew, would be freezing, and there were fiends beneath its depths. He had a brief second of doubt… surely there was another way in? But suddenly he thought of Leilani, of her bruised and bloody form lying on the stone floor of the temple. That decided it. He leapt into the water almost gracefully, but began to tumble and landed in the pool on his stomach. He hit with too much force; the icy water invaded his nostrils, ears, and mouth, he tried to gasp, but only swallowed more liquid. He kicked instinctively and rose to the surface, his head breaking through, and he panted as he saw the others follow. Even Yuna and Lulu joined them, dropping in elegantly and surfacing quickly. They all looked at him for orders.

"Which way?" he asked Tidus.

Tidus, also a little shocked with the cold, merely pointed down. They dove down again and Tidus led the way into a small opening, pushing boulders down and out of the way. They swam until Auron's lungs ached; he hadn't gotten any younger. Finally, they reached a small stone platform and a dilapidated staircase. Auron pushed in front, out of breath, but refusing to rest. He bolted ahead of the group, leaping the stairs two at a time and reaching the top long before they had all even started. He ran ahead anyway. He reached a large domed hall that lie in ruins, collapsed columns and chunks of the ceiling lying in shattered pieces on the floor. There in the middle, bathed in moonlight, lay Leilani. Her crumpled form was still. Auron ran up to it, bending over gently and placing his fingertips at her neck. His heart was pounding so fiercely that he could feel it in his fingertips; to try and find her pulse would be fruitless. He put his head down on her heart to see if he could hear it, or at least feel her breathing. He lied there for a moment, cherishing and loathing the moment at the same time, not knowing if it was the very last or simply just one of many more to come. The others entered the room and watched with bated breath. He closed his eye and concentrated. He could hear only his own heart pounding away in his ears. He frowned and continued, praying with all he had. He was so occupied in his own thoughts that he did not even notice the hand reaching for the back of his neck. He felt it immediately; it was icy cold and wet, yet gentle, but he jumped back and gasped. Leilani was looking at him a wearily, but a very slight smile had begun to form at the corners of her mouth. Auron leaned closer and she whispered in his ear, "I knew you would come."

Auron smiled and touched her bloody hand, but her face slackened and her head slumped to the side, her eyes closing. His hand leapt immediately to her chest, to see if he could feel her pulse again, and this time, by some miracle, his heart had calmed enough for him to feel that yes, hers was beating. It was weak, but beating. He picked up her limp body and carried her silently out of the hall and up a different set of stone steps. When he reached the top, he stepped out onto a half-demolished balcony and motioned to the airship. After a small jerk, it flew over carefully and the group reentered. Auron sat down on the ground, cradling Leilani in his arms. He did not want to risk letting her out of his sight again. He was quiet, musing; the others did not want to disturb him. He could not believe that Leilani had entered into his world. He examined her. She was still dressed in her nightskirt and shorts, barefoot. Auron took his thumb and rubbed some of the dried blood away from her face. She stirred, but did not wake. He held her closer to keep her warm. Her body was so cold. Finally, Cid approached Auron.

"Where you want us to take you now?" he asked, sympathy in his voice. It was odd for him, like a pair a shoes that didn't quite fit. He felt uncomfortable, and Auron could tell. They looked at the others.

"Why don't we go home?" asked Yuna. "I'm sure she would rest well in Besaid."

Cid looked back to Auron questioningly. Auron nodded very slightly.

"Besaid it is!" bellowed Rikku.


	10. Hospitality

When they reached the island, Auron decided it might be better for them to stay at a newly opened Rin's Travel Agency close by the village instead of burdening Wakka and Lulu, whose baby still kept them up most nights.

"We would be honored, Sir Auron," said Wakka, bowing.

"But if you do not feel comfortable, then we will allow you your privacy," interjected Lulu. Wakka frowned. It was true he idolized the old Guardian, and sometimes it got in the way of his better judgment.

"I believe we will do just fine with Rin," Auron said.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuna. "Tidus and I wouldn't mind, and Rikku could stay at Rin's instead. They let her do it for free… if it's not busy."

Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Cheapskates," she said.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, biting back impatience.

"We want you to be comfortable," said Yuna truthfully.

"Hmph."

"If not for you, then for her." She gestured towards the still unconscious Leilani in his arms. He had not let her down since the temple. Auron relaxed a bit, thinking.

"Rin's would be better. If anything goes wrong there are plenty of potions there."

"Well," said Yuna, disappointment in her voice, "If you change your mind…"

"Yeah, if you do…" chimed Rikku, peppy as always.

"Any of us would be happy to accommodate you," said Lulu. She smiled.

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary."

He turned away and walked towards Rin's.

"Hey, wait!" Tidus yelled after him. "I'll go with you. Just in case." He mimicked slashing a sword.

"I won't need…"

Tidus pointed to Leilani. Auron sighed and relented. They walked to Rin's unimpeded, however, neither of them really saying anything. Neither was sure of what to say to the other. They hadn't really spoken since their "deaths."

"So…" tried Tidus, but he saw Auron's overwrought face and faltered. "What's so special about her, anyway?" he blurted.

Auron stopped.

"Maybe nothing," he said.

"Maybe something!" said Tidus, amused. He faced Auron. They walked, Tidus moving backwards and Auron simply concentrating on moving as quickly as he could towards Rin's.

"So what is it?" he pried.

"Nothing," said Auron.

"Come on!"

"No."

"I saw you two!"

Auron stopped again, supporting Leilani with one arm, and tried to swing Tidus out of his way, but he leapt back, far more nimble, and laughed.

"What were you doing on her bed?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Sitting."

"And?"

"Resting."

"And?"

"Nothing else!" he roared, dashing ahead.

"Then why are you running?" yelled Tidus.

Auron sighed and slowed down. Tidus caught up, and stood, hands on his hips, trying to stare down Auron. He didn't win. Put out, he looked away and rubbed his elbow.

"Look, I was just trying to…"

"Cheer me up?"

"Yeah!" He looked hopeful.

"It's not going to work."

Tidus made a _tsk_ noise.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired," he said, almost to the door of Rin's.

"Well, when you wake up… I'll see you then!" he called, running away back towards the village. Auron watched him for a moment before entering the travel agency.

Rin was standing at the counter, his back to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his accent heavy, still not facing the entrance.

"I need a room for the night."

Rin turned around immediately at the familiar sound of Auron's voice. His eyes got very wide and he walked up to him carefully.

"It has been a long time," he said.

"Yes, it has," replied Auron.

Rin registered Leilani with his eyes.

"Who…?"

"Not important," Auron said impatiently.

"I see."

Suddenly, Rin came forward with his arms wide, and wrapped around him in a hug, Leilani squeezed between them. Auron could not hug back, so he just smiled.

"You are welcome to any room you would like here, free of charge."

"Thank you."

Rin bowed slightly and gestured to a hallway. Auron walked into the far back, to the very last door in the hallway, and entered. The room was furnished with a dresser, a bed, two chairs and a table, with cloth hangings and plants scattered around the room. There was a large window with a beautiful view overlooking the village and sea. Auron set Leilani down on the bed, then went to the bathroom, but was surprised to find indoor plumbing. Auron thought it was curious, but realized that Spira was bound to have made great strides in the past two years. He retrieved a towel, wetting it with cold water in the sink. He sat down next to Leilani, then began to wipe the blood from her hands and face. She stirred, but he didn't stop. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Auron. He expected her to ask where she was, but instead, she just said, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, a little awkwardly. She took in the sight of him sitting next to her, then slowly reached out and took the towel from his hand. She began wiping her skin quickly and roughly. Auron merely watched her until she stopped, her face red with the friction, but clean. She smiled wide, then suddenly threw her arms around Auron, kissing his neck. He shivered a little. Leilani looked at him seriously for a moment, then kissed his mouth.

"I missed you."

"How? You were unconscious."

"Not the whole time. I looked around for food, clean water, a way out, or at least something to build a fire with. The whole time," she admitted, "I was thinking of you. I just had this weird feeling that you were looking for me, but I was still worried about you." She touched his face gently.

"Not a minute went by that I wasn't thinking about you."

Grinning, she held him again. It felt so good to have her arms around him, and his around her. He squeezed her gently before breaking away and looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were covered in blood. And unconscious. What happened?"

"I dunno, this weird… _thing_ attacked me. That's the last thing I remember."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, I was asleep."

"Where is your wound?" Auron looked at her face and temples, but he did not see anything.

"Here," she said, pointing to her arm. There was a large gash, which had been partially hidden underneath the thick smears of dried blood. Auron sucked in air.

"It's ok," she said, touching it gingerly. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Auron reach forward and ran his fingers along it.

"At least it doesn't seem to be that deep," he said.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but suddenly the door burst open and Rikku jumped in, followed by everyone else.

"Hey, you're awake!" she yelled.

Auron couldn't help but glare at them angrily. Tidus had a satisfied sort of smirk on his face. "Just making sure she's ok," Tidus said.

"I'm good," Leilani said, looking confused. She looked to Auron, who introduced everyone, still frowning.

"Nice to meet you," she said. They murmured in agreement.

They spent a few moments examining the room before Wakka finally spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we all get some dinner, ya?"

"Sure, I'm starved!" said Rikku.

"Leilani, can you walk?" asked Yuna.

"Well, we'll find out." She swung her legs over the bed and hopped up. "Perfect," she said, bouncing a little on her heels. "Let's go!"

They walked down to the village, Auron following behind quietly, keeping an eye out for any fiends. Leilani was nervous around everyone, and tried to stay behind with Auron, but he discreetly shoved her forward into the group. When they reached the village, Lulu and Wakka ran ahead into their home to start cooking. They all started to walk in, but Auron took her aside very quickly, whispering low so that the others would not hear when they noticed she was missing.

"Be good," he warned.

"What do you mean, be good? I'm not a jerk, Auron."

"That's not what I meant. Be respectful of their opinions and religion, no matter how much you may dislike it."

"Duh," she said, rolling her eyes and turning away slightly to peer inside, but Auron still had a grip on her.

"And don't mention anything personal about us."

At this she whirled around, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Because it is… unbecoming."

"Unbecoming?"  
"I am… quite a bit older than you. And we were only together for a little over a month, it seems a bit fast."

"What do you care? I'm sure they've made decisions like us."  
"Our relationship is strictly friendly."

"Is it now?" she asked cryptically, raising her eyebrows. She squirmed out of his grasp and walked into the house, where he heard them welcome her to a chair. He followed.


	11. Their Secret

They were all laughing… that is, all except for Auron, who only kept a wary eye on the situation, not saying anything. Leilani was telling stories about her family and childhood, most of them ones she had not shared with Auron.

"…Then my brother took this fish at work, right, and he stuck it behind these cans in the store. They didn't find it until 2 weeks later, when another employee peeled it out, all moldy and everything, and it smelled_ horrible!_ That kid was SO mad!"

They all laughed again. Even Lulu had a smile on her face. Tidus was banging the table with his fist and Wakka was wiping tears from his eyes. Yuna and Rikku were in fits of subsiding giggles, holding their stomachs. Auron still only sat there silently. Wakka sighed, standing up and reaching for the dishes. Leilani stood up immediately.

"No, no, you cooked, let me do the dishes," she said.

"No, you are our guest, it is my duty."

"I insist."

"Ya, well, insist all you want, it ain't happening."

"You can't stop me if I help," she said, loading her arms with dishes. She paused, adding, "And I don't want you to."

Wakka looked like he was about to argue, but Lulu touched his arm and he sat back down in defeat. Leilani walked triumphantly into the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" asked Wakka.

"About what?" asked Rikku.

He gestured with his thumb toward the kitchen, where Leilani was now washing the dishes. She would be there for a few minutes, considering the amount of people who had just eaten and how much she would have to clean.

"I like her!" Rikku piped.

"Me too," said Wakka.

Everyone else agreed.

"She's really nice," Yuna said. She looked at Auron. "Don't you think?"

Auron was broken out of his reverie.

"Yes," he said.

"Well?" asked Tidus.

"Well what?"  
"What about you guys?"

Auron peered over his sunglasses.

"What about us?"

"Well, are you…" Rikku began.

"Friends? Yes."

"Oh," she said, let down.

"What?" he asked, suspicious. He looked around at everyone's disappointed face. "You didn't honestly think…?"

But their faces told otherwise.

"It just seemed kinda obvious," Tidus said.

"Well, then you were _obviously_ wrong," Auron seethed.

"Okay."

They were quiet.

Leilani made her way back into the room after a few awkward minutes, drying her hands. She took in their morose faces and stopped short.

"What died?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Tidus, "Auron just spoke, that's all."

Yuna smiled apologetically to Auron, who glared at Tidus.

"Geez, what'd you say?" Leilani asked.

"Nothing," said Auron dangerously. He continued his glare.

"Uh, what he said," Tidus agreed.

"You guys are terrible liars," she said.

Tidus sighed, but Rikku, excited, spoke up.

"He wanted to know if there was anything going on between you and Auron!"

"Nope," said Leilani quickly.

Auron glanced over at her with a near look of betrayal, but her eye did not meet his.

"Anyway," she breathed, "I'm kind of tired."

She yawned and stretched her arms. Auron stood up.

"I will escort you back," he said stiffly.

"No need," she said.

She said goodnight to everyone and walked out towards the forest and Rin's. Auron walked quietly behind her.

"I know you're there," she said after a few minutes. Auron walked up by her side.

"You seem angry," he said.

"Not at all," she said, but the slight waver in her voice betrayed the lie.

"Hmph. You have no reason to be," he said.

"Why not?"

"We already spoke about this. We cannot reveal our…" He suddenly felt very awkward.

"Relationship?" she finished in a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. Leilani sighed.

"I really like you, Auron, but the fact that you want to keep our feelings secret is a bit, uh, detrimental to our… relationship."

"Hardly. We are merely protecting ourselves."

"Or denying."

Auron stopped, angry.

"We talked this over. It is in everyone's best interest to keep this thing quiet."

"No," she fumed, "Not everyone's."

"Live with it," he shot.

"Live with yourself," she spat.

And with that, she turned on her heels and continued up the pathway, alone, Auron watching her figure until it faded into the dark before he turned back towards the village, seething and worried.

_Why should I care? Why is this so important to her, anyway? Can't she just see this is the right thing to do?_

But this self-questioning only frustrated him more. He was almost to the village when suddenly he heard a horrible, chilling scream reverberate through the forest. He whipped around immediately and ran as fast as he could back towards Rin's. He was already out of breath when he reached the scene, but what he saw made him lose what little of it he had left. Leilani was on her back on the ground, a fiend clawing at her, her foot shoved squarely on its face to hold it off. When she heard footsteps she looked around in fear, thinking it was another monster, but when she saw Auron her heart leapt.

"Help me!" she cried.

He did not need to be told twice. He unsheathed his sword, swinging it down on the monster's back, breaking it. The fiend howled in agony, clawing for a few more seconds before dying and disappearing in a flurry of pyreflies. Auron panted, looking at Leilani. She looked both embarrassed and afraid, and could not look him in the face. He walked forward and held out his hand to her. She took it grudgingly and stood, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you alright?" Auron asked.

Leilani nodded, shivering. He took off his signature red coat and wrapped it around her, and she immediately started crying.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Auron was taken a little aback at how quickly she had broken in to tears. Once again, he found he did not know how to console her.

"Don't be," he said. "You're safe now, anyway."

"Thanks to you," she said, still weeping. "I c-c-could've died and you s-s-saved me, even though I was m-m-mean to you."

"Thanks," he said uncomfortably.

He tried awkwardly to touch her shoulder, but Leilani leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, her head on his chest.

"I won't say anything, I promise," she whispered.

Auron only held her a little closer. He didn't think that getting his way would make him feel so bad. He sighed.

"Well, you'll still need protection."

She looked up, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. We'll find you a weapon so this won't happen again."

"Oh. Okay."

Auron escorted her back to the now-empty Rin's and into her room, where she quickly fell asleep on the bed. Auron watched her for a few minutes before he, too, decided to rest for the night, and wrapped his arms around her, nodding off almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	12. Special Weapon

Leilani rolled over, her face touching something similar to sandpaper. She started back, and opened her eyes to see Auron pleasantly dozing next to her, her hand on his cheek. She smiled, bathed, and got dressed. When she exited the bathroom he appeared to have just woken up.

"Morning, sleepy-head," she said.

He grunted and stood up. "Let's go," he said.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes," he said, walking towards the door.

Leilani shrugged and followed him all the way into the village again, neither of them really saying anything, but at least Auron was fully awake by the time they reached their destination. Everyone was already standing near the small market tent, picking out fruits and vegetables, when the two of them approached. They gave cheerful hellos to the pair, and Leilani returned the gesture, but Auron spared them only a weak smile.

"What's up?" asked Rikku.

"Auron says we're gonna find a weapon," Leilani said, making an odd, worried face.

"You can use mine!" said Rikku.

"No, you need one, too!" added Yuna.

"Here," said Auron, tugging Leilani's arm towards an enclosed tent. He wasn't sure he could take the most upbeat bunch of girls in history chattering about weapons. Leilani waved goodbye before they disappeared inside. When she turned around, she saw massive amounts of swords, spears, rods, and the like on display, some propped against boxes, others on their own stands on the counter, and some hanging from the ceiling, tips pointed up towards the sky. A man was standing behind the counter, his back to them, bending over and sifting through a box.

"Wow," she whispered in awe.

"Hmph. Well, take a look."

Leilani poked the man at the counter gently on the back. He whipped around, glaring.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm looking for a weapon," she said.

"Looks like you found some," he sneered. He was old and chubby, his thin red and grey hair mussed and his face set in a frown.

"Obviously," she shot back. "I need some help buying one."

"Okay," he sighed. "Who's it for?"

"For me, duh."

At this the man raised his eyebrows and stepped from around the counter, holding his right hand out. Leilani went to shake it, but the man stooped very little and kissed it instead. She blushed, embarrassed, and Auron made a small, angry step forward unnoticed by the short man.

"Well, then, that changes everything," the guy said. "What are you in the market for?"

Leilani raised her eyebrows and looked to Auron.

"Defense," he said.

"Psht," the man said. "You look like the kind of girl who likes a good fight, am I right?"

Leilani shrugged, smiling.

"Here, try this."

He showed her a sword, and Leilani picked it up. It was heavy, but she could handle it without much problem. She did not like the feel of it, however. She handed it back.

"Maybe this one," he said, giving her a much thinner blade. She still did not like the feel. He kept showing her a different array of swords, and even tried a few spears, but none of them felt quite right. After a little while, frustrated but still in good spirits, the man went behind the counter.

"Something special, then. Just got this imported here, ya? Brand new kind of weapon."

He handed her a very thin, long spear, the only point of which came down and separated into a number of sharp ends at the bottom. It looked like it was divided at a several different points along the shaft, yet there was no space in between them. She examined it very closely, running her fingers along a tiny metal button on the handle.

"This is just another spear," sighed Auron impatiently.

"Looks that way, don't it?" said the man with a sly smile. "Go ahead and press that button, beautiful."

Leilani did as she was told, and the spear immediately collapsed in her hands. She yelped and dropped it, but felt very silly when she saw what had happened. When she lifted it up into her hands again, she found it had not broken, but instead had transformed into a barbed whip.

"Try it out," the man whispered.

Leilani stepped outside with a frightened look at Auron, carrying the spear / whip along with her. The three of them stood in front of a tree behind the store, growing upon which were small red fruits about the size of doorknobs.

"Go on," the man encouraged.

Leilani twirled it slowly at first, keeping a firm grip, but soon picked up quickly and spun it around in a dizzying whirl so fast it made a howling noise. She smiled and looked at the man, who nodded.

"Now," he said, pointing, "Get me one of them fruits."

Unsure, but still determined, Leilani spun the thing a little more before launching it towards the tree. She heard a loud _thwok_ as the tip of the weapon pierced through the fruit, juice spraying the branches. She yanked back and caught the fruit in her hand, the metal point still inside. She gazed at it in amazement for a few seconds before mouthing, "Wow."

The man grinned.

"50,000 Gil, please."


	13. Happiest Moment

Auron and Leilani walked out of the tent and into the street, him seething and her staring in quiet awe at the weapon in her hands. She kept fiddling with it, changing it from whip to spear and back, twirling it a bit in each form. Auron was suddenly not in a good mood, and her constant toying with the thing only irritated him even more.

"Would you stop?" he finally snapped.

Leilani looked up, a little dazed.

"Huh?"

"It's annoying." He gestured to the weapon, now in spear form.

"Oh. Sorry." With a little smile she clicked it back into a whip and coiled it.

"Hmph."

"What?"

Auron was silent. Leilani examined him, hands on her hips.

"Was it the guy?"

Nothing.

"The weapon itself?"

He continued his silence.

"How about the price?"

He was still quiet. Leilani thought for a moment, the two of them continuing to walk through the market area.

"I know!" she suddenly blurted.

Auron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You're just mad because I have a weapon. You don't think I deserve one."

"I was the one who suggested it," he snapped.

"Then what's your problem?"

Leilani stepped in front of him, her hands still on her hips, blocking his path.

"Out with it," she demanded.

Auron only closed his eye, breathing deeply.

"Then what?" she pleaded softly.

Auron reached out and took the whip from her hands, examining it closely.

"I didn't really think about it before."

Leilani only watched him politely, not daring to interrupt in case he changed his mind about talking to her.

"I was so worried about you being attacked by fiends that I simply decided you needed to defend yourself. Now, however…" He ran the whip through his fingers, smiling vaguely. "I see you are more than capable."

He handed the weapon back to Leilani. She took it silently, wrapping it around her waist, looking into his face as she did so. His face was troubled.

"If I am so capable, then why do you look so worried?"

He chuckled a little, almost sadly.

"Since you can defend yourself now, what will you need me for?"

Leilani was completely taken aback. Auron had always seemed to be an unmovable figure, someone so stable and self-controlled that there was never any real need to worry about him. He was so independent that he could find no problem guarding others, perhaps hoping to pass some of his strength on to them. But every single person he guarded… now, they were either grown or had died; they did not need an old warrior to help them. So he had moved on, too, deciding to finally rest and find peace on the Farplane. Then he met Leilani. When he landed in her world he was lost, but she took him under her wing. Immediately, Auron felt that he needed to return the favor. It was a matter of honor. He carried his sword with him at all times; being with Leilani did not change that. He protected her, and he felt useful again, like he belonged. When she came into his world that feeling only intensified, and for the first time he felt like her true Guardian. Saving her last night was a moment so conflictingly scary and blissful that he was sure he was meant to be. But then, seeing her aim her weapon so well, to take ownership of her well-being so quickly and naturally, was devastating. What purpose could he possibly serve now? He was made for Guardianship… What would he do now that there was no one left to protect?

"Auron," she started, haltingly. She wasn't sure how to say it. She took his hand gently and led him behind a few tents, in the shade of some palms near the shore, away from the hustle and bustle of the market and the diversion of others. When they stopped, she turned and looked him in the eye. It was cool there, and the sounds from the shore soothed her pounding heart. She was suddenly very nervous. Her hands closed on his.

"Auron," she said. "You're not my Guardian."

His heart plummeted and he wanted to pull away. He could not believe himself, but for the first time in his life he really wanted to run from an encounter. His hands twitched in hers. She looked startled.

"What I meant to say, Auron, is that – I don't look at you like you are just some body here to shield me. I… You…" she stopped, catching her breath. "That's all you've been doing your whole life, is protecting others. I know that it's a change for you, not having to be sentinel, but you need to know that I never expected you to."

Auron's heart still felt that it was dropping at an alarming rate. He looked away from her, but she followed his face with her own, forcing eye contact.

"Auron," she breathed. He gazed at her. Her long brown curls were drifting with the wind, her eyes, though looking scared, glittered in the starry reflections cast from the sea. She leaned up and kissed him, and before either of them could open their eyes, she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

His heart jolted back upwards so quickly that it actually _hurt._ He looked into her eyes. It seemed to him like the words merely fell out of his mouth, but it was such an overwhelming relief to actually say what he truly felt that it really didn't matter how he said it.

"I love you," he said.

They kissed again, and a little sigh he could not release instead came out as a soft moan. Leilani laughed and he looked at her scoldingly, but it was all just pretense. Their hearts were beating so swiftly they could have taken flight. Auron could not remember a happier time in his life.


	14. How to get home

They walked back slowly, hand in hand, pausing every now and then to look around and make sure no one saw them. When they reached the market, they quickly let go of each others' hands, Leilani scowling a bit but not saying anything. Wakka approached them.

"We've been looking for you! We got some great news!"

Auron and Leilani looked at him expectantly.

"We think we know how to get you home, Leilani."

She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Wakka's neck.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Almost," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Almost?" parroted Auron.

"Ya, see, we figured, when you guys and Tidus came to Spira, it was either in Baaj Temple or right here on the shore, you know? But those are only places where people have appeared."

Auron furrowed his brow even more. He made a motioning gesture with his hand.

"Well, we'll just take Leilani to the place where people disappear most."

"Which is where?" she asked.

At this Wakka rubbed his neck a little harder and looked to the sky.

"We dunno," he said quietly. "We would need to ask Lady Amira."

Auron suddenly felt a very cold sensation down his spine, but kept quiet.

"Who's that?" Leilani asked.

"Her father was a powerful priest years ago, and she was training to become a summoner, but something stopped her and she gave up. Now, she's got her hands into the new factions and governments. She's more powerful now than her father ever was. She knows everything the factions know. So if people were disappearing, she could tell us where."

"Hmph. I doubt she would want to say anything to us."

"Why?" asked Leilani.

"She wouldn't tell people like us about disappearances."

"Like us?"

"Not factioned," said Wakka.

"Not important is more like it," sneered Auron. But there was something in his voice that Leilani truly suspected.

"Why don't we try anyway?" she asked slowly.

Wakka nodded.

"Rikku called the airship again. It should be here, soon, so we can go to Bevelle."

"Sweet," she said.

Auron only made his usual "hmph" noise again. Fifteen minutes later, the seven of them boarded the airship.

"I really can't wait to meet Lady Amira," Yuna said.

Rikku shuddered.

"I don't like that they hide everything from us, you know?"

"Sometimes you have to," Leilani said. Yuna gave her a grateful smile.

Lulu sighed, however. "I'm going to side with Rikku on this one."

Rikku looked ecstatic.

"The people have a right to know if others disappear, don't they? Shouldn't we know what things are happening so we can try to do something about it?"

"Well, yes and no. Maybe she just doesn't want to worry anyone," Leilani said.

But now Yuna looked conflicted.

"Maybe Lulu's right. If we can help, why shouldn't we?"

"But what if you can't?" argued Leilani.

They all looked contemplative for a minute.

"Then screw it," blurted Rikku.

They all laughed. Tidus and Wakka, who were watching the clouds through the front window, turned around and smiled. Leilani looked for Auron, but did not see him in the main room.

"Where's Auron?" she asked.

Tidus pointed out to the hallway door, which she immediately walked out into. The door shut quickly and startled her. She let out a little yelp.

"What?" asked Auron.

"Just wondering where you were."

"Here."

"Oh."

It was clear he did not want to talk, but instead of trying to pry words out of him, she leaned against the wall next to him. He looked at her, a little tense, but gave up and stared at the floor, deep in thought. Leilani would have given her butt to know what he was thinking, but all too soon, the ship began to dip downwards as they reached Bevelle.


	15. Lady Amira

When they descended from the ship, instead of a polite greeting, as Leilani somewhat expected, they were met with a large amount of guards, all of whom were bearing rifles.

"State your business," said the captain in a bored voice.

"Lady Yuna, requesting permission to speak with Lady Amira." She bowed. The captain nodded and escorted them down a very, very long highway with regal buildings and an air of propriety. Leilani was suddenly very aware that she was still in her nightgown, shorts and bare feet. Finally, the guards stopped in front a palatial estate surrounded by high walls, opening the gate and escorting them inside. After a couple of minutes of security checkpoints and doors, they reached a large room with golden tiled floors, red carpets, and furnishings to match. At the head of the room were a desk and a velvet chair, the back of which was turned to them.

"Lady Yuna and company," the captain announced.

"Thank you, leave us," came a soft, powerful voice from the chair.

The guards left and everyone was silent as the woman rose, her back still towards them.

"I hope you'll forgive my rudeness," she said, "I've had no time for visitors lately."

She finally turned to them and descended the tiny flight of stairs towards the group. She had black, flowing hair that curtained her bare shoulders and contrasted with the red and gold dress she was wearing. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her face was contoured sharply. She was quite beautiful.

"I am Lady Amira. Please, to what do I owe this great honor, Lady Yuna?" She bowed.

Yuna, pleasurably shocked, bowed in return. "It is not for me that we are here."

At this Lady Amira looked a little suspicious. "Then for what reason have you come?"

"We wished to speak with you – in strictest confidence – of any disappearances that have been happening in a certain area."

Lady Amira suddenly looked quite angry. "Why?" she snapped.

Leilani stepped forward, bowing as best as she could manage, but still awkwardly.

"My name is Leilani," she began, "I'm not from Spira, but landed here… accidentally. I would like to go home. Please."

Lady Amira looked at her calculatingly. "How could my information help you?"

"When I landed here, it was in an area that many do. We thought that it could work the same way, backwards. That is, maybe my way home is where lots of people disappear."

Lady Amira appeared to think for a second.

"Can you prove you are not from Spira?"

Leilani only made a worried face. Lady Amira snickered, but went on.

"If you cannot prove your residence as any other than Spira, then I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave." She smiled in an almost satisfactory manner. Leilani suddenly felt a rush of venomous anger towards this woman.

"We can say she is not," said Wakka, stepping forward.

"Yeah, she's not from here," piped Rikku.

"She's not," added Tidus.

Lulu shook her head. "She does not belong in Spira."

Finally, Yuna stepped forward and said, "Take my word, My Lady; she is not from Spira as surely as I myself am."

Lady Amira chuckled again.

"Forgive my manners again, Yuna, but their words are nothing, and I do not know you well enough to trust you. For although you saved Spira, and for that I commend you most greatly beyond any words I can express, the fact still remains that I do not know you to be honorable people, but instead, meddling creatures who find it in their destiny to change the world to how they see fit."

Yuna stepped back, hurt. Everyone else was silently grim.

"Well," she laughed airily, "If that is all…"

She waved her hand towards the door, turned, and walked back towards her chair. Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "I give you my word," he said.

Lady Amira whipped around, startled and surprised. She walked quickly towards the back of the room where, behind a tall post, stood Auron.

"You," she spat. "How dare you."

"Is my word not _honorable_ enough?" He stepped forward menacingly, so that his scar was illuminated in the bright light entering the hall. She shrank away a little.

"It is," she said slowly, "Honorable."

Everyone grinned widely and cheered except for Auron and Lady Amira.

"It is not, however, worthy," she said. She glared at Auron, still cowering. He stepped forward a little more.

"That was years ago. It's time you forgot about it."

"I will never forget," she whispered scathingly. "What you did to me was cruel."

"What I did to you was no more than what you did to yourself."

Now everyone's smiles had faded again. All eyes were on the pair of them.

"I was the one who broke my own heart?" she yelped in mock laughter. "How odd."

"You did. By holding onto false hope, you only set yourself up for a fall."

"False, indeed! Who was it that was so close to my father's heart? Who was spoken of so kindly in our household, and praised in the highest? Who was treated well, even as an orphan, and given a home? Who took that honor and never returned it? You broke my father's heart and you broke my own, _Sir_ Auron."

"Your father only wanted power. By marrying you off, he thought that it would end your studying to become a Summoner, and the possibility you might be able to overshadow him. What he did was not for me or even for you, but for himself."

Lady Amira suddenly slapped Auron hard across the face.

"You were going to marry me."

"Had I followed your father's plans as blindly as you did, I would have. But honor, a word you throw around so lightly, held me from it. I did not love you, and did not wish to hurt you by having you believe I did."

She tried to slap him again, but this time he caught her hand and threw her to the floor.

"Do not delude yourself any longer," he barked.

She suddenly began to cry. "I hate you," she wept.

"Fine. Just tell us."

It seemed impossible, but Lady Amira looked even more hurt by Auron's lack of anger.

"Mt. Gagazet," she whispered, her body still wracking with sobs.

He turned without another word and started for the door. The others followed silently.

"Sir Auron," she cried out. Auron turned towards her. She looked him in the eye for one brief second before he turned away again and walked out the door, leaving Lady Amira wailing and devastated on the floor.


	16. Back to the ship

The group was silent as they exited the estate and walked through the streets, back towards the airship. Leilani could not look Auron in the face, but had she even wanted to, it would have proven to be quite difficult, as Auron was leading the way and was quite far ahead of everyone else. Tired of watching his back, Leilani instead shifted her gaze to the ground, where it was easier not to think about what had just happened… but only slightly. After another minute or two, she heard someone approaching on her right. Looking at their boots, she saw that it was Rikku.

"Hey," she began.

"Hey," Leilani replied. She sighed a little.

"Hey, don't worry; from what it sounds like, they had that fight years ago. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"But then why did Amira act like that and why did Auron hide?"

"Well, okay, Lady Amira might still be kind of hung up, but Auron definitely didn't want to see her."

"Why?" Leilani finally looked up into Rikku's face. "If it didn't matter to him anymore, then why would he hide?"

"Maybe he didn't want to upset her."

"Or maybe he felt guilty. Judging by their conversation Auron led her on. How do I know he's not doing the same…," but she broke off, remembering her discussion with him. Rikku, however, looked like she knew what Leilani was going to say.

"It's ok," she whispered, "You don't have to say anything. I know."

"How…?"

Rikku giggled.

"You can just see these things."

"But what about everyone else?"

"They're so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice other couples. Not really. I mean, they had their suspicions, remember, but after you and Auron denied it they stopped seeing it."

"You'd think it'd be easier for them to recognize it."

"Nope!"

Leilani smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Rikku."

"No problem."

They hugged sideways, still walking.

"Now, about your question… How do you know he's not doing the same to you?"

"Yeah." She frowned again.

"He never said he loved her."

"But he was going to marry her!" Leilani suddenly looked angry and sad at the same time. Rikku just shook her head.

"No he wasn't. Lady Amira just assumed he was going to because her father said he would, as Auron reminded her. You notice she never bothered to correct him? If he had been lying, she seems like the type of person who would call him on it, especially in front of his friends."

"Yeah." Leilani still did not sound sure.

"And you know what?"

Leilani looked at her seriously.

"She even admitted his word was honorable."

Leilani now cracked a sad smile.

"I guess I shouldn't worry, huh?"

"Or maybe you could just ask the man himself."

"I'm not the suicidal type," she breathed.

They giggled until they reached the ship, where everyone ran immediately to the cockpit.

"Hurry," Auron said.

"What's the rush?" asked Cid, motioning for Brother to get started.

"Just hurry," he urged.

Cid shrugged and watched as Brother quickly pulled levers and pressed buttons. They began to ascend slowly. Auron left the room and stood in his usual spot in the hallway. Leilani excused herself from the room for a moment and waited until the door shut behind her to turn towards Auron. He looked up at her, an odd expression on his face. She sighed and her anger melted away. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," she said.

"Give it time," he said.

Leilani barely had time to say another word before she felt the ship rock violently side to side. She lunged forward and Auron caught her quickly in one arm, his other hovering over his blade.

"Ready your weapon," he said.

"Why?"

He looked at her with concern and a hint of annoyance. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the face.

"Leilani," he said, "You need to listen to me. No matter what. Whatever I tell you to do, you have to, got it?"

She hesitated. He tightened his grip.

"Promise me," he begged.

"I promise. Just for now." She reached her hands up and placed them on his. They looked each other in the face for another moment before turning and heading towards the cockpit, grabbing their weapons as they did so.


	17. Wyrm

When they entered the room it was pandemonium. Brother and Cid were trying to get the ship under control, while other Al Bhed workers were trying to steady the machines. The rest of the group was looking out of the windows, bewildered. Auron bolted ahead and gazed outwards. At first, he saw nothing, but suddenly, eerily, a monster slithered its way through the clouds. Its scales were crimson and its horns and spikes were golden. It had large, clear wings that beat easily through the air.

"Not another one," Tidus groaned.

Auron remembered the late guardian wyrm, Evrae, which had been the protector of the city of Bevelle for ages. They had defeated the wyrm several years ago, but now, it seemed, Bevelle had acquired another one. Lulu, however, noticed otherwise.

"She does not protect Bevelle," she whispered. "Look."

A seal seemed to have been burnt into the wyrm's left arm. The insignia was a loopy "L.A.," and nobody needed two guesses to figure out who it belonged to. It reared its head back and let out a shriek that seemed to echo through the entire ship. Cid and Brother nearly lost control; the ship jolted downwards and tipped for a scary moment before they got their hands back on the panel. Cid was excited and yelled, "Get up to the hull and take that thing out! You did it before, you can do it again!"

They ran through the halls, up to the lift that would bring them to the outside of the ship.

"Prepare yourselves," warned Auron. Leilani looked at him, but he did not return the gaze. The doors opened and they ran up and out onto the hull. The sun was bright, orange and fiery on its path to set. Everyone stood tensely, waiting for the monster to reappear. Leilani held her spear tight. Suddenly, they heard the monster's shriek again, closely followed by the wyrm herself, flying up to the top of the ship and hovering her claws above it. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and Leilani could smell her breath, hot and reeking, her yellow teeth sharp and bared. She readied her spear. Auron stepped forward and so did Wakka. The wyrm howled again. Leilani rushed forward and tried to stab the thing, but it was too fast and backed away quickly, swishing its tail towards her. She dodged it just in time, leaping backwards to avoid the blow.

"Step back!" Auron yelled.

"Duh," she said.

"No, leave…"

But he was interrupted by the wyrm's claw swinging at him. He blocked the blow with his sword and struck. It squealed, pulling back its hand. Wakka threw his Blitzball straight at its face, hitting it in the eyes. It yelped again, and swung with its other claw somewhat blindly. This time, Leilani swiped her spear and slashed the beast's paw straight down the palm. It wasted no time as its head came down quickly to try to bite her in retaliation, but Leilani swiftly turned her spear into the whip and hurled it towards the wyrm's neck. The point, however, caught on the chain, forming a leash. It pulled back, bringing Leilani with it.

"NO!" Auron yelled, but it was too late, she had swung around and was already sitting on its back.

Everyone froze in amazement, not sure of what to do. Leilani looked back, helpless, but determined.

"Jump back!" Auron yelled.

Leilani shook her head. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Just leap over!"

The wyrm swiped at the sound of Auron's voice, spraying blood all over the hull, making it slippery. It was hard to keep footing now and Auron slid as he reached his hand out, motioning for her to jump. She shook her head again in defiance, pulling back on the leash, tightening it and choking the monster. It was in obvious agony, but Leilani's strength was no match for its own and it loosened the chain enough to breathe.

"You can't beat that thing! Just jump!" he screamed.

"Trust me!" she yelled.

"But you promised…!"

"JUST TRUST ME!"

Auron's heart was racing and in a split second he did the only thing he could think of to do: trust her. He grabbed his sword and with an anguished shout threw it at the monster, hoping to hit it, but knowing that it would not. Instead, as he suspected, Leilani grabbed it deftly in her free hand and held it above her head. Everyone looked on in sheer horror and disbelief. Leilani's face mirrored theirs; she, no doubt, did not even trust herself. But soon a purposeful look stole over her face again and she plunged Auron's sword deep into the monster's throat. It let out a horrible, gurgling screech and twisted in the air. Leilani lost her balance, slipping off of the wyrm's back and dangling by the whip's handle. Auron's heart nearly burst. The monster screamed again, losing its aerial balance and sideswiping the ship. It rocked back dangerously, and for a second, it seemed they would recover, but an incredibly loud _bang_ and the sudden appearance of smoke told them that this ship was not going to make it. The wyrm started to descend, whipping its tail and knocking into the ship again. The whole side engine exploded, damaging the monster even more. Auron screamed for Leilani and remarkably, by some miracle, he saw her form climbing the dying monster. She unraveled her weapon from its neck. Both the ship and the wyrm were plummeting down unbelievably fast. Vaguely, Auron heard Cid yell, "Hold on a sec! I'm shifting power!"

The ship suddenly slowed its descent, still wobbling and falling, but somewhat less dangerously. Auron looked immediately over the side, but flew back quickly as a metal point dug itself into the side plating of the ship. Leilani dangled at the bottom, holding on for dear life. Auron reached over and grabbed the chain, trying to lift her up, but it was too slow and with a sick realization he saw the point begin to come loose from the side. He looked over in panic, but suddenly several pairs of hands grabbed the chain with him and yanked back in unison. Leilani vaulted over the side, up to the top, and landed roughly onto the metal hull. Before she could recover, Auron leapt over and picked her up, and the group ran as quickly as possible into the ship.


	18. Bumpy Ride

They all reached the cockpit just in time before another explosion rocked the ship and blew a piece out of the hallway. The door slammed down and they rested, panting and exhausted from both their fight and their sprint. The Al-Bhed crew had fled, all except for Cid and Brother, who were bent over the controls. Cid looked up, sweating and anxious.

"'Bout time," he growled. "We're trying to slow the fall but it ain't workin' too hot. Might wanna grab onto something 'cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

As if in response to this, the ship suddenly made an odd whirring noise, and they felt insubstantial for a brief second before the ship began to nosedive towards the ground. Everyone grabbed onto something secure and tightened their grips as hard as possible. Yuna and Tidus were holding tightly onto a bench-like computer bolted into the wall and floor. Wakka and Lulu had their arms around the chair, which was also bolted into the bottom. Rikku was joined with her dad and brother, squeezed together inside a den-like opening near the controls, their arms linked around each other and a support pole near the console. Auron had his arm around a pipe hanging from the ceiling. Leilani looked around frantically, but saw nothing and panicked. She looked back towards the door, wondering if she could somehow go back into the hallway and find something, but there was no need; Auron was holding his hand out to her. She took it immediately and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. She felt the ship plummet down vertically, and both she and Auron were lifted off their feet in the direction of the fall. The rest of the group slid back on their stomachs, holding onto their respective supports. Leilani buried her face into Auron's chest, but saw the ground begin to come closer out of the corner of her eye. She squeezed tighter, hoping she wasn't hurting Auron but not even thinking about releasing her grip. She suddenly felt his hand in her hair. She looked up into his face, and he smiled.

Bewildered, she asked, "Don't you need both hands on the pipe?"

"One's enough."

"Are you not trying because we're going to die?"

His smile vanished in an instant.

"No," he said, looking away.

"You can't possibly hold my weight _and_ yours like that."

He looked down at her again, rubbing her back.

"I just don't want you to be scared."

"What's it like?"

"Being scared?" he asked, incredulous.

"No," she said, "Dying."

"Oh. It's… here one minute, gone the next," he began, but saw Leilani's worried face and rethought. "It's like going to sleep. Like breathing deeply and just… drifting off."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She began to cry. "I don't wanna die," she wept.

They looked out the window and saw the ground coming faster all the time. The trees were singly distinguishable by this point and Leilani knew it was only seconds before the impact. She linked her fingers together behind Auron's back and he held her closer.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said.

And the ship exploded into the ground.


	19. After the crash

It was a few seconds before Leilani realized what had happened. The last things she could remember were the ship plunging downwards and holding Auron… her heart skipped a beat.

_Auron…_

She sat up quickly, opening her eyes, but a harsh bolt up pain shot up her spine and she gasped, falling back down again. She waited a minute for the throbbing to subside, and when it finally did, she rose up very, very slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting on a soft dirt path, on either side of which was untouched land. The grass was beautiful and blowing easily, the trees swaying gently, as well. The calming breeze brought with it the sweet smell of fragrant flowers, and the sun shone gold on all she could see. She stood up, aching all over but not debilitated. She breathed in heavily, enjoying her peaceful surroundings. Turning around, however, it was a different scene entirely. The ship was shattered into flaming pieces everywhere, burning the grass and flowers in scarlet violence. She leapt forward to find the others, her serenity as broken as the wreckage before her. She ran circles around it as best as she could, but did not see anyone. Suddenly, she heard noise behind her in the grass.

"Oh, my head," said a familiar voice. She jumped into the field to find Wakka, who was rubbing his temples deeply. Lulu sat by, quiet and unblinking, her shoulder cut and bleeding.

"You alright?" she asked.

Lulu looked at her passively and Wakka nodded, as if for both of them.

"Ya," he said. "The others?"

Leilani shook her head. "I don't know."

Wakka began to stand, but she and Lulu both forced him down.

"I'll find them," she said. "You guys rest."

Leilani continued to walk through the field, not sure, really, where she should look. But another noise told her it was in the right direction.

"Ouch, ya big meanie!" Rikku exclaimed. Leilani ran over to see Brother raising himself off of her arm, offering his hand to help her up, Cid standing by, growling.

"We're alive, Pops, we should be grateful!" Rikku said.

"Yeah, but I'd be more grateful if the ship survived, too!"

Rikku groaned, rolling her eyes, but spotted Leilani and waved.

"Any sign of the others?" she called.

"Wakka and Lulu and back here," she yelled, pointing, "But I don't know where anyone else is. You?"

"The Al-Bhed workers made it out, but went to Rin's. Our communicators are broken." She hesitated. "I haven't seen anyone else."

Leilani nodded. She walked back towards the road where she had woken up, stepping out from the grass. She stood idly for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, but immediately noticed a tall boulder in the other side of the field. She climbed onto it and stood, trying to get a better look. Squinting, she saw a small white object in the grass, the sun reflecting brightly off of it. Leilani ran up to it and her heart fell.

It was Auron's sake jug.

She picked it up in her hand, noticing the cork was missing and sake was running down her arm. Suddenly, she felt a terrible burn where the sake had flowed and noticed that her wound from Baaj Temple had reopened. She wiped off the alcohol and blood and tied the jug around her waist, where it bonked and sloshed against both her whip and Auron's sword. She found the cork lying nearby on the grass and plugged the bottle. She kept walking, looking for any possible disturbances in the grass. She was about to head back to the boulder when she suddenly heard a dry little whimper. Leilani bolted towards the sound, and it took her a moment to notice Tidus and Yuna kneeling in the grass, almost completely concealed, Yuna's head in one hand. Leilani knelt down, as well, and Tidus turned towards her.

"Leilani…" he tried to start, but words seemed to fail him. There was an odd sort of loss etched on his features. She tried to say something, but Tidus' eyes flitted over to the ground directly in front of him and Yuna. When Leilani bent over, she felt her blood run cold. There, in the grass, face down, lie Auron. He was perfectly still. She bolted in between them and over to his side, touching his back gently to feel if he was breathing. She watched for a moment, breathless herself, her hands shaking. Slowly, Auron's back rose with the rhythm of his inhaling lungs, and Leilani sighed relief, laughing nervously. She ran her hand along his back to search for any damage, and his neck, arms, etc., but miraculously found nothing amiss besides his unconscious state. She brought her arms underneath him and gently rolled him over. His good eye was closed peacefully. It was scary, she thought, that had she not just seen him breathe he really would have looked dead. She shivered a little. She placed her hands underneath his armpits, ready to carry him to the road. He was really heavy, and she had a difficult time lifting him off his back. She looked over expectantly to Tidus.

"Can you please help me move him?"

Tidus gave a remorseful look and turned around. There was a large, gaping wound on his back that was still bleeding. She gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright eventually," he said, putting on a brave face for Yuna. She gave a mirthless smile, turning to Leilani and gesturing to her right shoulder. There was a large gash there, bigger than Lulu's, just starting to heal, and they all knew that if she tried to carry anything even remotely close to Auron's weight it would reopen. Leilani put on a brave face and prepared herself.

"You can't!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Watch me," she said.

Exerting all of her strength, she pulled Auron up to his feet, supporting him carefully so that he would not fall, and balanced him on her back. She bent a little and lifted with her knees. As soon as she felt Auron's feet leave the ground, his full weight on her back, her body jolted with immense pain. She gasped as if shocked, stars in front of her eyes. She concentrated a little harder, thinking of nothing but Auron. She stepped forward. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She was breathing heavily, beginning to sweat, but she knew he needed more help than she did. She saw Yuna and Tidus' amazed faces and kept walking. It did not exactly get easier with each step, but somehow she got used to the throbbing in her spine and was able to concentrate solely on carrying Auron. After a couple of seemingly endless minutes, Leilani reached the road and collapsed on her knees, sliding Auron carefully down onto his back on the ground. Once he was down she tumbled onto her back and lied there, panting. The others all approached her in concern. She waved them away, saying, "Just lemme… catch… my breath."

They nodded and stood awkwardly, taking in their surroundings.

"Hey," said Tidus. "I know where we are! We're in Mi'ihen!"

Lulu nodded. "We're right at the edge of Mushroom rock. If we had landed a half mile closer..." She dropped off and looked away. Nobody had to say anything.

Cid broke the eeriness by barking, "Well, I'm going with the others. You too," he pointed at Brother.

"But Pops, what are we gonna do?" asked Rikku.

"Go to Rin's, he'll help you guys out."

She nodded dutifully.

"Once I get home I'll bring the airship back," he said.

"Uh…" started Tidus, looking towards the wreckage.

"There's more than one, boy," he snapped.

"Okay!" he said defensively.

Cid and Brother ran down the road towards Mushroom rock and out of sight. It was a minute before Leilani realized she needed help with Auron, still. She wasn't sure she could carry him again even if she had been in _good_ shape, let alone with the excruciating ache she was feeling right now. She sighed. Wakka was leaning on Lulu's good shoulder, still rubbing his head, Tidus and Yuna were too hurt, so that only left Rikku, who was even smaller than Leilani. She could still help, though, two were better than one no matter what stature she was. But Rikku seemed to be nursing her arm, rubbing it with a stiff, bloody hand where she had formerly had a glove. When she noticed Leilani staring at her, she explained, "Brother landed on my arm. I don't think it's broken, but I can't move my hand. I can hardly move this one. I had to take my glove off because it was swelling." She gestured with her bloody fingers. Leilani nodded. Nobody knew that she was hurt, and she didn't want to make them feel worse, so she pretended that she was only out of breath. But all too soon, Tidus sighed and said, "Well, let's get a move on."

Leilani tried to get up, but her spine screamed in agony and she fell back immediately with a groan. They looked at her with wide-eyed concern.

"Uh, just a little sore, that's all," she said with a faux grin. Yuna seemed to know she was full of it.

"Rest here, then," she said. "We'll get someone at the agency to come back and help."

"K." She certainly did not want to argue, so she watched them walk the opposite direction of the cliffs and disappear out of sight like Cid and Brother. Now, she was completely alone except for the unconscious Auron. It was almost night time and she could hear crickets in the grass chirping with a mirth that did not extend to her. She sighed heavily and looked at Auron. Something was amiss… She looked closer. He was in a different position than she left him, she was sure of it.

"…Auron?"

He turned his head towards her, his eye open, but dazed.

"Hmm?"

Leilani smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmph."

"Good." She laughed a little and he gave a wheezy little bark.

They were quiet for a moment before Leilani blurted, "I thought you were dead."

"I was."

She almost sat up in fright, but the throbbing in her back stopped her. Auron seemed to notice her surprise.

"Before."

"Huh?"

"I was trying to make a joke."

"Oh," said Leilani stupidly. She realized he had been talking about the two times before he had met her and felt like an idiot.

"Not that funny, huh?" he asked.

Leilani attempted her best to shrug. Suddenly, Auron sat up straight, wobbling a little as he did so, but still lucid enough to give her a piercing gaze that she did not like.

"Where is it?"

"What?" she asked, pretending to be ignorant of his meaning.

"Your wound," he demanded. "Where?"

"It's fine," she tried to lie, not wanting to burden him, but he interrupted her.

"Don't be stupid," he scolded, still glaring at her.

She sighed again, deciding to relent so that he wouldn't look at her like that anymore.

"It's my back," she said quickly, but tried to cover this up by continuing, "But really, I'm fine, I carried you all the way here from the field…"

"You _what?_"

"I needed to get you out of there…"

"You could have woken me up!" he snapped.

"But… you were… I didn't...," she tried, but began to choke a little.

"That was a stupid thing you did, you hurt yourself even more, and for nothing!" he continued.

"I… I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"What were you thinking?"

"I said I was sorry!" she whimpered, "I was just trying to help…!"

"I don't need help," he said, still angry, "Least of all from someone who can't use common sense."

Little tears forced their way out of the corners of her eyes and she was suddenly very grateful for the sun's setting and current darkness. She wept silently, hurt. Auron breathed heavily, not noticing her crying, and shook his head. "The others?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "Hurt, but fine," she said. "They went to Rin's for help."

"Let's go," he said. Leilani braced herself and carefully stood up. The pain was so intense that stars burst in front of her vision again. She felt lightheaded and lost her balance as Auron stalked down the road. She fell, but managed to land on her side so as not to do any more damage. She gritted her teeth and stood again, trying to concentrate. Her spine was suddenly a fiery explosion of pain and she fell down again immediately, no time to turn to her side or prepare herself. She landed straight on her back and let out a short scream of agony. She covered her mouth instantly, but Auron had stopped and turned to look back through the darkness. She was sobbing now, all control lost, weeping from pain but not wanting Auron to see her doing so. He began to walk back, angry and impatient. Leilani wiped her eyes hastily and tried to stand again. She felt Auron's hand on her shoulder. She was ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she began, but he cut her off.

"Shhh," he whispered, gently.

Amazed, she tried to say something, but he bent down and, placing his hands underneath her knees and arms, lifted her off the ground. Her back screamed again, but as soon as Auron had a good hold on her it drifted away slowly and she relaxed in his arms. She placed her hand on his chest as he walked towards Rin's again.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Go to sleep."

Leilani obeyed, draping her arm around his neck and curling against him. She fell asleep so fast she did not have time to see Auron smile or even feel his kiss on her forehead.


	20. Auron's Fear

Tidus and Yuna were waiting impatiently at the doorway to Rin's, trying to figure out a way to retrieve Auron and Leilani. The Al-Bhed workers had continued on to Luca, and there was no one else of able body at Rin's besides the man himself.

"Can't you go get them?" Tidus asked.

"I cannot leave my agency unattended," said Rin.

"We will watch it!" begged Yuna.

"I cannot allow you to do that. You must help heal your wounded."

Tidus groaned angrily and stormed outside of the agency. Yuna apologized and joined him.

"So what are we supposed to do, just leave them there? Everyone knows that the more dangerous fiends come out at night!" Tidus nearly yelled.

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Yuna said.

Tidus sighed and placed his hands behind his head in frustration. "I just… He's like a dad, you know?"

"I know," she said sadly. "He was family to me, too."

Tidus turned to her. Sometimes he forgot that Auron had known her father. It still seemed to him that the Auron she knew back then and the Auron he knew in Zanarkand were two completely different people. In a way, that was true; the one she had known was strict and straightforward, but compassionate. The one Tidus had grown up with always seemed distant, like a mountain peak that couldn't be reached. Even as he got older, Auron seemed so much larger than he was. And old… Although he was only in his mid-thirties, it was not just his gray hair that made him seem so ancient. He was grumpy, tired, and scolding. The Auron Yuna had known was young, purposeful, and even a little idealistic. He supposed that losing the only two family members Auron had ever known was bound to have scarred him deeper than Yunalesca had. He looked to the horizon. Suddenly, he saw silhouettes appear over the hill, one carrying the other in its arms.

"Hey Yuna, look! Is that them?" Tidus squinted into the darkness towards the shapes.

Yuna turned to look, as well.

"I think it is, but… I'm not sure she could carry him like that."

Tidus drew his blade. Yuna looked at him in slight concern.

"Just in case it's not."

She nodded. The figures grew nearer until finally, relief washing over Tidus and Yuna, Auron's red kimono was distinguishable through the darkness. He was carrying Leilani, asleep and comfortable against his chest. They called out to him. He looked up, but said nothing as he continued to walk towards them.

"Hey," asked Tidus, "What happened?"

"That is none of your concern," Auron snapped.

He made his way through them towards the door, but Yuna stepped in his path.

"Sir Auron," she begged.

He stopped, but Yuna knew it was only temporary. She looked to Tidus as if he was interrupting something.

"What?"

She gestured towards the door with her eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed.

"Please?"

Tidus went inside in a huff. They walked a small distance away from Rin's to avoid any eavesdroppers.

"Sir Auron," she began, but he cut her off.

"This is not something that needs to be talked about."

"I understand."

He tried to turn away.

"No!" she suddenly yelled.

He turned back.

"I… I think that…" Yuna tried to say something, anything, but the man was still as intimidating as he was 2 years ago. She remembered he used to at least smile once in a while, though. Even when she was a child, as her father's best friend, he was stern, but still somewhat happy. Now it seemed that he was only preoccupied, moody, and angry. She wondered what had made him this way. Her eyes took in the sight of Leilani's unconscious form.

"Is it her?" she whispered.

Auron seemed to struggle internally for a second, but maintained his silence.

"She gets into a lot of trouble here," she pushed.

Auron nodded, looking away and frowning more than usual. He made an odd face, one Yuna had never seen on him before. It looked as though he wanted to cry.

"Sir Auron?" She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. When he turned to her, his frustration was intact, though there weren't even the faintest traces of tears in his eyes.

"I don't want her to get hurt," he said quietly.

"Oh, well… If wishes were chocobos we'd all have a ride."

"Hmph."

"Sir Auron?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

He looked extremely tense for a second.

"Please?"

He nodded suspiciously. Yuna was suddenly unsure of herself. What was she doing? Auron's personal life was his own… But was all the trouble he was going through worth it? Was he doing this for her, or was he doing it just to feel alive again? Saving her only to have one more adventure, one more thrilling feeling of being useful instead of the throbbing, rotten guilt of having survived so much while all others around him died? She wanted to help him, with all of her heart, but she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. She needed to know the truth.

"Why are you doing this?"

Auron looked confused for a moment.

"Why are you helping her?"

Auron was still puzzled. Why wouldn't he try to save her?

"What I mean is… Is it because you love her?"

Auron bristled furiously.

"That is none…"

"Of my business?" she suddenly snapped. It was odd yelling at him, uncomfortable, but she felt that he really needed it right now. "It is so if I am going to help you!"

"I don't need help."

"You need to know when to ask for it!"

"You need to know when you cannot!"

"But I can! I know I can!"  
"There's nothing you can do!" he roared.

"There is so!"

"You are too inexperienced!"

"I've grown up since you've been gone and it's time you realized that!"

"You don't even know what I'm going through!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't love her!"

There was immediate and completely horrible silence. They were both breathing a little heavily, adrenaline surging through their veins. It was amazing that Leilani was still sleeping uninterrupted by their childish argument. Yuna desperately wanted to say something to diffuse the situation, but she was scared that one more word might make matters worse. She decided to try, anyway.

Sensitively, gently, she asked, "So, you do love her?"

Instead of the fiery anger that Yuna had been expecting, Auron sighed and lowered his shoulders, seeming to diminish a little bit. He no longer looked like the Legendary Guardian that had accompanied her father and herself on their own pilgrimages, but a sad, worn out man who had nowhere else to turn.

"I do," he admitted quietly.

"I won't say anything," she said.

"Thanks…"

"Under one condition," she interrupted. Auron scowled, but knew he was in no position to argue. "You need to let me help you."

"I really don't think you can."

"I will be her Guardian," she said.

Auron laughed.

"Another pilgrimage, then?"

"Yes."

"But what's at the end of this one?" he asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Will I die? Will she? What… what are we going to do once we…?" He struggled for a second. This was obviously something he had thought about, but couldn't resolve. "I don't want to leave her," he breathed.

It almost hurt to talk about such sensitive things, but at the same time, relieving. He figured that if he had to tell someone, better it be Yuna's understanding self than someone loud like Tidus or distant like Lulu. Yuna, of course, knew what he was going through. To look at the path ahead and realize that at the end of it, it cannot be a fairy tale. Death and separation were normal things that must be dealt with. They understood their own mortality. After all, Yuna had been prepared to die, was ready to, but at the end, even after her own life was spared, she could not accept the disappearance of Tidus, simply because she loved him. Auron, at the time, had never fallen in love, and his own death meant nothing, only rest. But now, faced with the possible loss of the woman he loved, he found it to be unfair and cruel, as Yuna had, and he himself did once before. He could not endure it. He had loved Braska, his best friend, and even felt the same for Jecht after a while. Their deaths hurt so deeply that he was tied to life to fulfill the promises he made to them. But Leilani was different… It was a different kind of love and he felt guilty that losing her would be worse than having lost Braska or Jecht. He held her closer.

"Where will she go?" he asked, not particularly to Yuna. "What will I do?"

"Why don't you talk that over on the way?"

"I can't," he said, shaking his head.

"Why? You just talked to me about it..." she hesitated. "A little."

Auron couldn't answer right away. He thought.

"It's because I don't want to upset her."

"Upset her?"

"I want to see her smile on our way there. If she was constantly thinking about our separation…" He sighed in frustration. Yuna touched his shoulder gently.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Sleep on it," she said.

"I can't sleep."

"Try?"

He shook his head, but she put her hands on her hips and smiled devilishly.

"Do it anyway," she commanded.

"But I…"

She tapped her foot in anger and he finally cracked a tiny smile. He looked at her.

"Lady Yuna, you've grown up."

Yuna's heart lifted into her throat. It was as meaningful to her as if her father had said it. In a way, she supposed, a father had.

"Thank you, Sir Auron."


	21. Song

When Leilani woke, it was to the blissful realization that her back was no longer hurting her. She didn't know how she had made the recovery so quickly, but was grateful and ignored it. She hopped out of bed and stretched, moaning with pure delight. She skipped to the dresser and grasped her whip, tying it around her hips as always. She ran down to the main area where everyone but Auron was waiting.

"Morning!" she sang.

Everyone turned and greeted her, seemingly healthy, as well.

"How ya feeling?" asked Wakka.

"Back in the pink," she said, hopping down from the second step. She raised her arms above her head and twirled. "You?"

"Been better," he said, rubbing his temples once more, "But can't complain."

Leilani looked to the others, who either smiled or gave the thumbs' up. She returned the grin.

"So," she said, clapping her hands together in excitement, "Where's the big guy?"

"Outside," said Tidus. "He's been off since last night."

"Is he okay?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Fine, but, uh, stay on his good side, I guess."

"I guess that's on his right, he won't be able to see me there," she joked.

None of them thought it was very funny. She forgot that Auron was the only one used to those jokes. They all began to exit Rin's, but suddenly a hand fell on Leilani's shoulder. She looked back in fright, but it was a tan, blonde-haired man with beautiful green eyes the same as Rikku's. There was something familiar about him…

"You are very lucky to have friends such as them by your side," he said, his accent heavy, but beautiful.

"I am," she said, smiling. "I'll need them."

He nodded slightly and pulled something out from one of his pockets.

"Take this," he said, "It will help you, I'm sure."

She took the object in her hand and examined it. It was a lovely shade of green marked with beautiful symbols, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Before she could ask, however, Rin answered.

"It is the Earth Crest," he said.

"What's it do?"

"You will find that out," he said pleasurably.

"Thanks," she said, turning it over in her hands. Suddenly, she remembered vaguely hearing the man's voice in the agency in Besaid, and realized it was the owner, Rin. She looked up to thank him again, only to realize he had already left. She sighed and left the agency.

When she exited, the sun was shining as gorgeously as she had seen it, and she breathed the lovely scents in as she had yesterday. She looked around and saw that everyone was ready to go. Her eyes immediately flew over to Auron, whose back was turned to her. She approached him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine," he said, hesitating. "You?"

"Perfect," she laughed.

"Good, we're leaving."

He began walking up the road, towards the crash, everyone following behind immediately. Leilani wondered why he was suddenly so cold again, but chalked it up to yesterday's accident and continued with the group. Everyone was relatively silent until they reached what Lulu had called Mushroom Rock. It was a rocky pathway around deep, foggy crevasses with no vegetation except for moss. Leilani did not like the look of it, but followed the others through. The rocks were moist under her bare feet, but she felt like she had a better grip without shoes anyway. She was actually confident for a brief few minutes, until Tidus announced they were going up.

"How?" Leilani asked, looking up the rocky wall. "We're not climbing that, are we?"

"Of course not," he said. He walked over a strange symbol on the ground that reminded Leilani vaguely of the Earth Crest. He gestured for her to stand on it, as well. When everyone was standing precariously on the circle, it suddenly rose out of the ground and soared upwards to the next level of rocks. They continued on the pathway. Leilani's patience was wearing thin. Bored, she looked down, and almost lost her balance. She couldn't see the bottom because they were so high above it and the mist was so thick. She suddenly had horrid visions of falling off the side and plummeting down to the rocks below. She gasped and stepped back, hugging her back to the wall and closing her eyes. She hated cliffs. Nervous, but not wanting to stop, she began to hum softly. Nobody noticed until they went up another level and she began to sing, her lyrical voice echoing off the canyon walls.

"L - is for the way you look at me…"

They looked around them.

"O - is for the only one I see…"

They stopped.

"V - is very, very extraordinary…"

They looked back at her and stared.

"E - is even more than anyone that you adore can…"

She looked up and saw them gazing at her and immediately stopped, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she explained, "Nervous habit."

They continued on their way, Leilani continuing the song in a soft hum. When they finally reached the top after more than two hours on the cliffs, a sweet and salty ocean breeze blew through her hair. She breathed relief, soaking it in. They walked parallel to a rocky, sandy shore littered with memorial cairns and flowers.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Operation Mi'ihen," said Lulu. It seemed like none of them wanted to talk about it, but Auron stood still for a moment, waiting for her to catch up. When she did, he explained what had happened. By the time he was finished, they had reached a fork in the road. They headed left, Yuna looking to the right with a nostalgic expression on her face. She stopped. The others did, as well.

"Sir Auron?" she asked.

"Yes, Yuna?"

"May we visit?"

He looked to the others.

"This is not my journey."

She smiled.

"Let's go," she said, walking down the stony path to the right. They soon reached a tall expanse of rock, on the bottom of which was an ornate entrance.

"What's in there?" asked Leilani.

"An old temple," said Wakka.

"The Temple of Yevon-Djose," Lulu added.

Yuna walked up to the doors and opened them, peering inside. The others all followed. There seemed to be some kind of electricity in the air, and Leilani suddenly felt a little on edge. She looked around her at all the tall statues. She saw Auron staring intently at one of a man in choppy, flowing robes, a tall headdress with ribbons on top. The man was holding a staff like Yuna's. Leilani stood next to Auron, gazing up at it, as well.

"Lord Braska," he said.

Leilani was surprised. "You mean the one you…?"

Auron nodded.

"Wow."

They stood in silence for a little while as Yuna explored, running her hands over things in reverence. The others were all looking at different statues. Leilani reached over and tried to hold Auron's hand, but before she could, he shifted uncomfortably. She wondered for a brief moment, frustrated, but she didn't have to for long.

"I liked your singing," he whispered.

"Thanks."

They were quiet for another few minutes.

"You don't sing, do you?" she asked.

"I used to," he said.

"Really? What kinds of songs?"

"Just one." He turned to her. "The Hymn."

"What's that?"

He thought for a moment.

"I can teach it to you."

"Okay."

He sang it very, very, very softly. Only Leilani could hear it, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up to have him whispering in her ear, especially something so beautiful. When he pulled back, she looked a little confused.

"What are the words?"

He broke it down for her, saying the phrases slowly, the exact way they were heard in the song.

"Ieyui

Nobomenu

Renmiri

Yojuyogo

Hasatekanae

Kutamae."

"What's it mean?" she asked.

"Not literally, but basically, it means, _Pray to Yu Yevon. Dream, fayth. Forever and ever, grant us prosperity."_

"Oh. 'Cause of the Summoners and everything?"

He nodded, unfocused. She smiled and touched his shoulder. He jumped a little and looked back at her.

"I haven't recited that song in years."

"Feels good, huh?"

"Maybe. It doesn't make sense anymore, but…"

"It's peaceful."

He nodded again. They looked back at the others. Everyone was still focused on their own thing. Leilani smoothly squeezed Auron's hand and kissed his cheek. He rubbed that spot as she walked away with a soft little dance in her step.


	22. The Moonflow

When they finally exited the temple, it was already mid-afternoon. Leilani looked at the Rin's Travel Agency to her left, remembering the Earth Crest. She brought it out of the small pocket of her shorts, scrutinizing it again.

"What's that?" asked Tidus.

"Rin gave it to me," she said.

Tidus looked at it. "I had one called the Sun crest."

"Really?" She was instantly excited. "What's it for?"

"Uh… upgrading your weapon. A special weapon, though, that was just kind of… I dunno, _made_ for you." He looked at the whip tied around her waist. "Finding it shouldn't be a problem, though."

She laughed, and the group continued up the hill towards a forest. They walked through unimpeded… Leilani wondered where all the fiends were. She hadn't seen a fiend since either the wyrm or the ones that had attacked her at the temple and Besaid. She was happy for their absence, however, and trailed behind the others, humming the Hymn softly to herself. After a while, Auron slowed his pace again so that he could walk with her.

"I can hear you, you know," he said.

"Want me to stop?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay."

She hummed the rest of the song, Auron walking silently by her side. After a while, they exited from the forest through which the Djose Highroad ran. It was late afternoon, almost evening, and Leilani thought she could see glittering ahead.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at the group. Everyone was extremely tired, but Tidus managed a bright smile.

"No reason not to now, huh, big guy?" he teased Auron.

"Hmph."

They kept walking in silence until finally, with the sun almost set, they reached a river. Leilani bent down to gaze at the heavenly flowers in the water. Small golden spheres with iridescent tails danced above them like shooting stars. She moaned softly in undisguised admiration and joy. They stopped behind her.

"We should rest," suggested Tidus excitably.

Yuna giggled.

"Sir Auron?" she asked.

Leilani looked back at him. He looked a little torn for a moment, but an odd sort of transaction went on between him and Yuna.

"We rest here," he relented, but added quickly, "But only for the night."

Tidus shouted, "YES!" and Yuna laughed, while Lulu and Wakka shrugged and Rikku bent over to admire the flowers. Leilani approached Auron to speak with him, but he shook his head. The group set up as much as they could for bedding, piling dead foliage up as pillows and laying down palm leaves as covers. They lit a fire for light and warmth. By the time they were finished, the sky was black and the stars overhead twinkled like brilliantly colored diamonds. Leilani smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," she said, standing up.

"Me too!" exclaimed Tidus.

"I don't think so," interrupted Auron.

Tidus looked put out.

"Why not?" he asked stubbornly.

"If Leilani were to get into any danger, you might not be able to protect her. Some of the fiends in this area are very dangerous." He stood up next to Leilani. "I'll escort her."

"I'll come with you!" he said.

"NO!" shouted Yuna.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"W-what I mean is, can you stay here, please?" she stammered.

"WHY?"

Yuna batted her eyelashes. Everyone looked away again, uncomfortable.

"Oh. Alright," he said complacently.

Auron and Leilani walked away into the woods. They walked in silence for a few minutes, turning here and there, until they were so far from the group that Leilani could no longer see even the slightest hint of the fire or hear their excited chatter. Auron finally stopped next to the river.

"Oh, Auron," she whispered in awe.

Leilani looked out and saw hundreds of the colorful little spheres gathered above the lilies, mimicking the stars above in both brilliance and number. The lilies were open to their fullest extent, their honeyed scent flowing along gently with the breeze. She sighed with a soft kind of longing. She felt Auron's hands on her shoulders.

"It's called the Moonflow," he said. "And those are pyreflies," he finished, pointing to the little bulbs.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," he said, but there was something he wasn't saying.

"What?" she asked, a slight crease between her brows. "You don't think so?"

"I'm not looking at them."

She smiled and, with another look back at Auron, stepped towards the riverbank. He followed. She leaned over the river to look at her reflection. A pyrefly drifted upwards lazily, circling around her. She laughed and gently cupped it in her hands, bringing it to her chest and gazing down at it. It illuminated her face softly. She looked up and noticed Auron staring at her. Still smiling, she brought it up so he could look at it, but the glow only accentuated the deep scar on his face. He turned away, accidentally knocking the pyrefly out of her hands with his arm. She didn't even watch it fly away; instead, she put her hand on Auron's left cheek and kissed his scar tenderly. He turned to her, surprised, but before either of them had time to think they were kissing each other, and the pyreflies danced around them like little lanterns twirling in the soft breeze.


	23. Fishing

When they returned, the group was already asleep. Leilani rested on a thin layer of palm leaves, and she heard Auron chuckle softly. She turned over to see him on the "bed" behind her, about 4 feet away.

"What?" she asked. She was a little tired and didn't want to spoil their previous moment by arguing about _something_. But she didn't have to worry; Auron threw his red kimono over her. Surprised, she sat up and pulled it off.

"Auron, you need this more…"

"No, I don't," he said, ending the argument with "Good night."

Leilani smiled and wrapped herself up in it. She could smell him on the coat, a comforting scent, and it wasn't long before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke in the middle of the night, she threw the coat back over Auron's peaceful form, not seeing Yuna watch her kiss his forehead before returning to bed.

When Auron awoke, he chuckled. He could feel the coat thrown back over him, and he rolled over. It was early morning, but he felt well rested, so he got up and stretched, putting his kimono back on. Everyone was still asleep… But Rikku, Yuna and Leilani were missing. Auron quickly searched the campsite for signs of a struggle, maybe fiends' footprints, but saw only a smear in the dirt towards the Moonflow. He walked towards it, following the direction for a few feet until he heard voices. Women's voices. He hid behind a tree and watched the three girls sitting by the water's edge, dipping their feet into the water. He was relieved to see they were alive, but a little mad that they had snuck off. He was about to say something to them, but Yuna turned around quickly to face his hiding spot. He remained where he was, listening to the stream and the girls' giggling.

"So you and Tidus, huh?" said Leilani.

"Yeah. He's not that annoying once you get to know him," joked Yuna.

They laughed.

"What about Auron?" asked Rikku.

Auron stiffened behind the tree.

"What about him?" Leilani said, not meeting their eyes.

"Well, are you guys doing well?"

"We're both fine." Auron wondered why but sensed that Leilani was not comfortable talking about it. It wasn't as if Rikku knew, anyway...

"Yeah but what about your…?"

"Hey," Leilani interrupted, "I'm kinda hungry, what do we do for breakfast?"

Rikku looked like she wanted to argue, but Yuna gave her a look that told her to drop it.

"We can catch some fish," suggested Yuna. "I'm not tall enough to reach any fruit."

"Me neither," Rikku and Leilani said in unison.

"Okay," Yuna laughed, "Um… How do we…"

She bent over the water, looking down.

"Think I can use my whip?" asked Leilani.

"You can try."

Leilani thought for a moment, examining her weapon.

"Well it's not like I'll have it long enough to rust anyway." She walked towards Auron's hiding spot, reaching down and sifting through the vegetation. She yanked a dead plant up by the roots, clipping them off. They all watched her with confusion. She stuck the roots onto the various sharp points of her whip, threw it gently into the water, and waited.

"Um, why didn't you just use worms?" asked Rikku.

"I don't want to kill them," Leilani said.

"But you'd kill a fish," she argued.

"Why kill more things than I already have to?" she said peacefully. "That's why I used a dead plant, too."

"I guess," Rikku said, sounding doubtful. "But how are we gonna catch…?"

But soon the line of the whip was tugging and Leilani pulled back in one swift movement. She pulled too hard, however, and the fish went flying and flopping through the air, finally landing at Auron's feet.

"How'd you do that?" asked Rikku.

"Easy," said Leilani, running towards the spot, "The roots look like worms."

"Ooooooh."

When she reached the fish to pick it up, she noticed Auron's boots and looked up into his face.

"Morning," he said awkwardly.

Leilani smirked. "Sneak," she whispered.

They heard the others approaching. Leilani suddenly grabbed the tip of Auron's sword and speared the fish. The girls came over.

"Look who just caught us a fish!" she said.

Auron smiled confusedly, but the girls bought it and went back to the river.

"Let's get some more!"

When they were out of earshot, Auron helped Leilani up.

"Thanks," he said.

"Next time, don't spy," she said. "You're lucky I was here to cover your butt."

He smiled and accompanied her to the river where she continued to fish. When she pulled one back, he would spear it. After about 30 minutes, his sword looked like a kabob. They started back towards the camp, where everyone was awake now and they cooked and ate the fish. Afterwards, they continued on their journey again. Leilani and Auron had both rubbed the filth off of their weapons. They crossed the Moonflow on the Shoopuf, Leilani amazed not only by the beast but by the sunken city, as well. They continued on uneventfully until they reached Guadosalam.


	24. The Farplane

She looked a little scared of the Guados, but Lulu reassured her they were humble people. They had left their home in fear of other beings called Ronsos, but eventually, through certain events, came back. Now, they lived peacefully, welcoming all. Leilani could see that while it was not a busy place, there were plenty of people.

"Why are there so many humans, though?" she asked.

"The Farplane," Yuna said.

"Oh."

They all looked towards the entrance above their heads.

"Is that it?" asked Leilani. Yuna nodded.

She took a step towards it, but turned around to face Auron.

"It is not my decision, Lady Yuna."

Yuna rolled her eyes comically and headed towards the Farplane. When they reached the gateway, Leilani looked back to see Auron and Rikku sitting on the steps. She waved the others on, watching them disappear, then headed back down to the duo.

"You're not coming?"

"I keep my memories to myself," said Rikku.

"Auron?"

He was turned away, pensive. She sat down next to him, trying to look into his face, but he was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I have escaped that place twice. I do not need to see it again."

"You can see dead people there, though, right?"

"Memories of them."

"Then why don't you go?" She leaned in a little closer. "Afraid it would be a mirror?"

He chuckled dryly. "I am not afraid. I cannot go there because I would become pyreflies."

"Why?"

"I am dead. I am unsent."

"But you came back, even after you _were_ sent. So…" She trailed off.

He thought for a moment. This _was_ tricky.

"I still have no desire for it."

"Come on, I feel weird, I need help there."

"No."

"Please?'

"No."

"_Please?"_

"NO."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said.

Auron laughed again, looking up. "What kind of a deal?"

"If you start to fall apart, you don't have to come."

"No kidding."

"If you don't start to fall apart, you have to come with me."

"Hmm… a lose / lose situation. What if I refuse?"

"Then I drive you crazy asking please."

He stood up and followed her. They took baby steps up to the door, where Auron remained intact, surprised himself.

"I… I am alive," he said, looking at himself "I thought I was still unsent."

"Guess you thought wrong. Come on."

She practically dragged him inside. Auron had seen the Farplane only once, on Braska's Pilgrimage, to pay their respects to some of the deceased Braska had sent. Auron had never called anyone, but merely watched Braska say prayers to them. Now, he was still not tempted, but Leilani had forced him in there, so he stood by her as she looked over the side. Auron saw Tidus looking at his mother and father, Yuna at hers, and Lulu and Wakka were watching a vision of a man who greatly resembled both Tidus and Wakka.

"What do I do?" Leilani asked.

Auron looked back to her, trying with difficulty to pry his vision away from Braska and Jecht.

"Just think of someone you know that died," he said. "It may not work, since in your world these things do not exist."

She nodded, but closed her eyes. In a few eerie seconds, a vision of a thin woman appeared. She had a sharp nose, brown eyes, fluffy white hair and a warming smile. She was quite old. When Leilani opened her eyes, she gasped in awe. Auron was amazed that it had worked, too, but recognized the woman.

"My grandmother. On my father's side."

"I saw her in your photo album."

The woman was soon accompanied by a portly man with blue eyes, spectacles, and a large, round nose.

"Your grandfather."

"Yes. Also on my dad's side."

They disappeared. Another man came into focus, scowling a little, with dark thinning hair and thick, yellow glasses.

"My mom's dad."

Auron nodded at this, too. The man disappeared.

"Why don't you think of someone?" she asked.

"Braska and Jecht are a bit tied up," he said, looking over. Leilani gazed, too.

"Someone else?"

"I don't think I know anyone else…"

The truth was, he didn't want to call anyone. They were really only memories, but still, it bothered him. These were only sentimental things, they provided no use. But soon the hazy images of his mother and father swam to his mind. The air in front of them blurred for a moment, and two out-of-focus people appeared. Auron was suddenly ashamed, and the images became a bit clearer. Leilani leaned forward, but when Auron tried to think of someone else, it did not work. He didn't even know he still remembered his parents…

And yet, there they were, steadily becoming clearer and clearer as Auron's buried memories were unearthed.

The woman was pretty, with long, black hair and brown eyes. She had long, delicate fingers that were interlaced on her stomach. Her smile was small, but warm. The man was tall and muscular, also with black hair, but his eyes were an icy shade of gray. He was smiling more than the woman, his thick cheeks dimpled with the grin. Auron just stood there, stunned. He suddenly remembered the day he had lost them. Another hazy image swirled in before them, blocking out the view of his parents. His memory played out in front of their very eyes.

_Sin had attacked his village… he was just a child. He remembered his mother and father being sucked into a watery vortex the monster had created, shielding Auron till the very end. Auron had survived the whirlwind… his parents had not. They disappeared in a burst of pyreflies as a priest sent them. The man resembled his father. Afterwards, he had come over and rested his hands on Auron's shoulders. _

"_Son," said the priest, "They have found rest on the Farplane. Be happy that they are there."_

"_But I want them here!" he cried. "It's not fair!"_

"_Death is the fair price we must all pay for our lives, however long or short they may be. Be consoled with the fact that they are together now, for eternity."_

_These words did nothing but make him cry harder._

"_Come with me to the Temple in Bevelle," the priest said. "They will take you in gladly, and you can be friends with my daughter, Amira."_

The memory faded away and Auron stood expressionlessly. Leilani wrapped her arms around him gently. She held him close, wordlessly stroking his hair. His mind screamed for him to pull away, that to take sympathy was to be weak, but his heart… His heart sang that he should stay in her arms. She was warm, and comforting. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked out together, still embracing.


	25. Terragaia

They made their way slowly through the Thunder Plains, pausing every now and then to rest in between lightening bolts. When they reached Macalania Woods, Leilani was relieved and Rikku danced with joy.

"No time to stop, now," said Auron.

"Where should we rest?" Yuna asked.

"It's not late enough to be thinking about that," said Wakka.

"How can you tell?" asked Leilani. The forest was so strange… the trees themselves seemed to be made of gems, and no sunlight came through… It was cold and sterile there, she wasn't sure she liked it. Auron looked up towards the tree tops.

"We'll at least exit the forest," he said. "Rest at Rin's on the edge of the Lake."

"I'm hungry," said Rikku.

"Me too," chimed in Tidus.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to see if there is something to eat here," Lulu finished.

"Fine," Auron almost snapped. He sat down on a nearby boulder.

"Well, uh, is there food here?" Leilani asked.

"Underground," Lulu said. "There are fruits buried at the roots of the trees. They have thick shells, but once you cut through them, they're quite good."

"Alright… Uh… I guess I'll dig."

Leilani walked towards a nearby tree and knelt down at the roots, pawing in the tough dirt. There were little chips of gems in the soil, and she hurt her fingers. Tidus came over with his sword and helped chop the ground up. After 15 minutes, they still had not found fruit in the area, and ventured away a bit to try other trees. Tidus thrust his sword down into the soil, only to hit something hard.

"What the…?"

Leilani bent down and dug to see what he had hit. There were several tough, round fruits that reminded her of coconuts, but blue and purple. There were also a shining series of symbols that resembled the Earth Crest. She picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked Tidus.

"Looks like a Sigil," he said.

They paused for a minute, admiring it.

"Hey, you know what this means?" he shouted, suddenly excited.

"What?"

"We can finally upgrade your weapon!"

"Um, okay," she said, putting the Sigil in her pocket, "How do we do that?"

"C'mon, I'll show you!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and led her up a starry, flowing path until they reached a large, round crystal brimming with light and energy.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Bring up your weapon, Crest and Sigil."

She did as he told her, Tidus flashed what looked like a small mirror, and suddenly her whip shone brilliantly, the Earth Crest and Earth Sigil seeming to meld into the weapon. When she received it back, it was lighter, but more powerful, somehow. _Terragaia_ was inscribed on the hilt. They walked back to the encampment, picking up the hard fruits on the way. When they arrived, Leilani was still examining her weapon. Auron frowned deeply when he saw it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said Leilani. "Tidus said it's upgraded."

"Be careful," he said. "You're not sure what it can do, yet."

"Pssht, it just seems a little stronger. I'm sure there's no harm done."

"Hmph."

"Hey, try it out!" yelled Tidus.

"Yeah" piped Rikku.

"Not yet," barked Auron, but Leilani ignored him and cracked the whip. It was longer than it was before, however, and the point slammed into the earth. As soon as it did, the ground shook violently and the group was brought to its knees. It was a few seconds before they stood again.

"What did I just…" began Auron, but his lecture was drowned out in the flood of cheers coming from the rest of the group.

"Wow, that was an Earth spell!" said Wakka, grinning in amazement.

"Earth spell?" Leilani was confused.

"There are elements to magic," explained Lulu. "Most Mages are only proficient in the basic four – Water, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. Anything to do with Air and Earth elements are hard to come by… very hard."

Leilani looked down at her changed weapon.

"Awesome," she whispered.

"But it could be dangerous," warned Auron, finally getting his two cents in.

"Ya, Auron's right," said Wakka, sticking with his hero. "Best we not experiment until we know more about it."

"Let me look!" yelled Rikku. "I'm an expert."

She leapt forward and examined the weapon thoroughly.

"Stronger and longer, obviously, but… Earth element based… First Strike… Double Overdrive charge… Can't tell much more than that, but… Your weapon rocks!"

"Cool," Leilani said, wrapping it back around her waist.

"So, getting back to dinner…" Rikku started.

Auron suddenly brought his sword down on the blue fruits repeatedly, slicing them effortlessly in two. Everyone grabbed a half except for Auron and Leilani. She looked at the purple fruits.

"Why not them?" she asked.

"They aren't ripe and could poison you," said Lulu through a mouthful of blue produce.

Leilani shrugged and knelt forward for her half on the ground. When she straightened, Auron was sitting back on his rock, looking off into the distance. He didn't have any. She sat down on the ground next to the boulder and offered the fruit up to him. He merely looked at her. She took a bite, and sweet, granular juice filled her mouth. It was like chewing on sugary water. She brought it back up to him.

"I don't want…" he began, but trailed off and took a bite of the fruit.

They passed it back and forth until it was done and the rest of the group was ready. While they were still concentrating on gathering their belongings back up, Leilani snuck a kiss on Auron's left cheek, leaving blue lip-marks that neither of them noticed. It wasn't until the rest of the group stared in amusement that they noticed something was amiss. Leilani turned and looked in guilt and horror at his cheek. She didn't dare clean it off, but gestured to her own face with a wiping gesture. He ran his hand over the spot, smearing it at first, then gave it a second pass to be sure.

"Just juice," he said.

"Suuuuuure Old Man," said Tidus, but Yuna smacked his arm.

"It was lip marks," tried Rikku, but Yuna smacked her, too.

"Ouch!"

"Shh!"

"There's nothing…" Auron tried, but Tidus snickered.

Auron frowned and Tidus pointed to his face. Auron gave the spot one more swipe, finally eradicating the last of the stain on his cheek. Everyone giggled. Leilani put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Grow up," she said, furious, trying to put to rest everyone's suspicions.

They turned around and kept walking towards Rin's near Lake Macalania.


	26. Out of the Woods

When they reached the door, it was to find the place abandoned. No Al-Bhed workers were even inside. It was dark and completely empty.

"Now what?" grumbled Tidus. It was late afternoon and it would get dark in an hour or two. That was just enough time to reach Bevelle, but nobody was sure if they would be safe there.

"Maybe we should just try?" suggested Wakka. "I mean, there are a lot of people there, and it's big, so we can hide in one that's small and close to the border, ya?"

"That might be our only option," said Lulu, bringing her dress up her shoulders for protection from the icy winds. When she looked over, Leilani was almost dancing in the snow. She had no shoes to protect her feet from the cold. "Either way, we need to go someplace warmer."

They walked back into the forest and stopped, Leilani sitting down on a rock and immediately rubbing her feet. "I don't care where we end up," she said. "Just some place other than here."

"Don't say that," Auron warned.

"Why not?"

"It may be someplace… bad."

"I'll be fine. You're too cautious."

Auron crossed his arms in childish impatience. Leilani shook her head, smiling.

"So, where do we go from here?" Lulu interrupted.

Auron looked away.

"The Calm Lands," he said.

"That'll take us till nightfall, old man!" snapped Tidus.

"Yes, but better tired than dead."

Tidus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I trust your judgment," Leilani said, standing back up. "The sooner we can leave the sooner we can get there."

They took the shortcut through the woods, walking along the starry road Leilani and Tidus had walked up earlier, until they reached a dirt path near another lake. They continued walking up a very steep hill, until Leilani felt a warm breeze coming from the top of it. She ran up, looking out at the plains before her. Huge scars had torn the land apart, where it was otherwise completely bare save for an Al-Bhed building and a few random pieces of scrap metal.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Summoners used to fight Sin here," Auron explained.

"Now," said Lulu, "It serves as a reminder of the days when Summoners would give their lives defending the land and people they loved so much."

"Wow," she said in awe.

She looked around and noticed the sun was setting again already. The days were going by so quickly…

_Where does time go, anyway?_ she wondered.

They continued their walk, stepping lightly down the hill and onto the plains. Suddenly, Leilani heard footsteps – heavy ones – approaching from her right. She tensed and looked over to see a large, yellow bird with a sharp beak staring down at her. She froze as she heard a female's voice.

"Would you like to ride a chocobo?" she asked.

Leilani was surprised, but looked around to see that there was a woman riding the fowl. She gasped.

"It's only a chocobo," Auron said. He looked at the sunset. "Yes, we'll ride them."

Everyone got their own bird except for Leilani and Auron. He did not trust her to ride it alone.

"You've never ridden one, and I don't want to have come all this way just for you to break your neck."

"Thanks," she said in mock gratitude.

Auron helped her up.

"It's bareback?" she asked.

Auron looked at her.

"No saddles?"

"Of course not," he answered, sitting behind her.

"Well then how do you stay on?"

"Hold tight."

"What?"

Suddenly, the chocobo charged forward, making a cute little noise as it did so. Its feathers were soft and fluffy, and since Auron was holding the straps, she bent over to scratch its neck. It made another happy noise and jogged faster.

"Would you like to hold the reins?" he asked.

"Really?"

He handed them to her. She took them in her hands, but the bird really did not need steering. It was heading straight towards the Al-Bhed building, along with everyone else. The bird jumped over a crevasse and Leilani bounced dangerously. Auron put his hands on her waist. She smiled and they reached the shop in no time.


	27. Used to

As they ate dinner and rested in the protection of the little shop, things started to lighten up. Although there was no place to sleep here, it was comfortable enough to lie out under the stars. They were all on their backs, looking up, searching for constellations. Theirs were all different than hers, of course, but Leilani could almost swear she could see the Big Dipper. Tidus and Yuna were clasping hands out in the field, while Lulu and Wakka decided to sit alone behind the shop, talking. Only Rikku remained lying beside her and Auron, and Leilani was getting a bit impatient. The way Auron's face was set, it appeared he was, as well.

"Look at that one! That's the Al-Bhed Warrior Fynneun!" she exclaimed, pointing up.

"Hm," Auron feigned interest. It almost came out as a 'hmph,' and it was apparent he was annoyed.

"It's rare I get to look at the stars," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Leilani, slight irritation in her voice.

Rikku sensed it.

"Uh… I'm gonna go talk to the store keeper."

She got up and left, ending up outside of the shop, sitting on a rock with another Al-Bhed. Leilani breathed deeply and sighed relief.

"Why did she leave when you got mad and not when I did?" Auron asked, frustrated.

"Because," said Leilani, "You're always mad. She's gotten used to it, so she doesn't care when you are."

"Oh," he said, chuckling.

Auron's hand clasped hers.

"I love you," he said, but there was something in his voice that sounded urgent.

"I love you, too," she answered, wondering.

He breathed.

"Where do you think you're going to go?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When we get to Mt. Gagazet."

"I'm going home, of course."

"Oh."

Leilani sat bolt upright.

"What?"

Auron sat up, too.

"You're not thinking about staying?"

Leilani was taken aback.

"Why would I?" she said incredulously, but immediately regretted it. _Auron._ She had been so set on going home that she hadn't even thought about what he would do. Now, she realized, he would want to stay in Spira. It was, after all, _his_ home. How would Leilani feel if she had to leave hers? She thought. She didn't want to, it was pretty obvious he didn't want to, either…

"Oh, Auron, I have no idea."

"Why don't you stay?" he pleaded.

"I… I have a home. My friends …"

"You have made new friends!"

"Yeah, but I can't leave the old ones behind!"

"Yet you'd leave the new ones?"

"Okay, my job."

Auron scoffed.

"You can get a new one here, they're quite easy. Even fiend-hunting reaps rewards."

"That's not the point!" she argued.

"If that's all…" he said dismissively.

She breathed heavily. She didn't want to bring out the 'big guns,' but now she had no choice.

"My family," she said quietly.

Auron frowned. Leilani wasn't sure if he would understand.

"You can build a new one, here."

Leilani looked scandalized.

"I hope you're kidding," she said.

"No. What I mean is… you can have family. Aren't they enough?" He gestured to the group, scattered here and there.

"They have their own."

"No, they don't. They have each other."

"Auron…"

"If they're not enough… I will be your family."

Leilani's heart leapt into her throat, but just as suddenly fell back into the pit of her stomach.

"You?"

"Yes."

He looked into her eyes.

"I will marry you."

Leilani breathed slowly. She did want to marry him, with all her heart, but… at what cost? Would she abandon her brothers, sister, parents, extended relatives, all just for one man? Love of her life or not, she wasn't sure she could make that sacrifice.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

Leilani hung her head.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I… I love you, Auron, but…"

She looked up sadly.

"I love my family, too."

"You mean more," he said darkly.

"Not exactly… they're different kinds of love."

Auron let go of her hand and crossed his arms, frowning deeply and staring at a clump of grass.

"Auron, I love you."

He snorted.

"Don't do this to me," she begged. "Please."

He continued staring at the grass. She didn't think it could have, but Leilani's heart sank even lower. She buried her head in her knees. There was only one _reasonable_ way out of this, and although she hated to do it, she had to. It was the only way to make sure Auron didn't get hurt as much as possible.

"You shouldn't ask me to leave my family," she said.

"You shouldn't ask me to leave my home."

"I didn't."

"What, you were just going to leave and forget about me?"

"We had fun, Auron, but… that's all it can be. I can see now you only…," she tried, but her voice trembled. She cleared her throat. "You only care about yourself. When you asked me to abandon everything I love just for you, it became perfectly clear."

"That's not why I asked!" he said, suddenly scared. What had he done?

"I truly loved you," she said.

"Loved?"

She looked away.

_I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am _not_ going to cry…_

"As in used to," she whispered.

Auron's heart broke. He suddenly turned away from her. He didn't know whether to lash out at something or sink down into the earth and cry.

His voice shook as he said, "I see."

He waited for the inevitable joke that Leilani would almost surely make, but it did not come. He looked back at her and she was heartbroken to see his good eye was glistening. She had the sudden urge to fall on him and admit she was lying, she loved him so much, she just couldn't leave her home, why didn't he come with her… But she knew this was the only way.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting up.

"Me too," he growled, standing as well.

They looked at each other for another brief moment before they both went their separate ways to lie on the grass and fall asleep, crying.


	28. Climbing Gagazet

When they set out in the morning, the air was heavy with awkwardness and strain. Auron said nothing, only mounted the chocobo, leaving Leilani behind without one. She wanted to cry again, but Rikku held her hand out and she climbed up with her. They rode until a small bridge, dismounting and shooing the birds back to the Calm Lands. They walked over it and kept going until they reached another steep hill. Leilani looked up and saw snow-capped mountains. She knew that this journey wouldn't get any easier. They climbed up, reaching a little plateau where tall, blue-furred figures stood sentinel at a stone archway. One of them, tall, but shorter than the others, approached. His soft white hair flowed in the gusty winds coming down from the mountain.

"Kimahri is happy to see Yuna," he said, baring his teeth in what Leilani assumed was a smile. They embraced happily.

"I'm happy to see you too!"

Kimahri grinned his sharp-toothed grin.

"What is Yuna doing here?"

"We are here to help Leilani find her way home," she said, gesturing.

Leilani stepped forward, frightened, but tried to smile through her chattering teeth. It was _freezing_. Yuna explained what had happened to them as quickly as she could. Kimahri's face was not happy at the end of it.

"No Ronso disappear here," he said. "Humans not come in a long time."

Yuna's face fell and Leilani's heart beat faster.

"Amira not lie," he continued. "Would not do her good. Possible she knows more than Kimahri."

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked in surprise.

"Amira have many friends among the Ronso, but she does not tell when she knows something."

Yuna was still worried.

"You should go," he said. "Kimahri feel she did not lie."

"Thank you," Yuna said.

Kimahri handed her some Hi-Potions. "Be careful, Yuna."

"We will," she said.

They continued on their way up the mountain. As soon as Leilani's feet touched the cold snow, it was sheer agony and she almost fell. Gasping, she straightened. She wanted to go home, and the faster she walked, the sooner she would. Clenching her teeth, she kept walking through the icy snow, rubbing her bare, red arms for warmth. She looked back after a few minutes and realized they had hardly made any progress at all. But she was determined, and the pain she felt in her heart when she saw Auron's back overshadowed the icy bursts of agony that fell upon her when the wind blew. Instead, she concentrated on his form: the way his kimono flapped and his hair rippled in the wind, his broad shoulders hunched over and his collar pulled up over his face. She looked down at his boot prints in the snow, following them until they were almost to the top of Mt. Gagazet.


	29. Love will defeat you

After almost an hour of agonizing cold and misery, the group reach finally began to reach the top. Leilani's skin was almost completely numb, save for her hands, which she had buried deep underneath her arms for warmth in case she needed to use her weapon. There were many fiends on Mt. Gagazet, and Leilani had finally had the opportunity to take some out with the group. After each victory, however, Auron had only kept walking towards the top. No one laughed, or smiled. There was no joy at all, only frozen emptiness as vast as the mountain itself. She shivered. She didn't feel right at all, and although she was suspicious that it was the upcoming departure from Spira, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, crawling up and down her back, that left her truly uneasy. They suddenly slowed at the peak of a cliff. Auron's head was tilted a little, and he held his hands out for everyone to stop.

"Sit still and be quiet," he whispered.

They looked around to see what was wrong, but suddenly a great blast of fire had them all ducking for cover. When they looked up from their positions on the ground, it was to see Lady Amira walking down the hill regally, but somehow unnaturally. She laughed so coldly it was like another burst of icy wind. Auron jumped up.

"You!" he snapped, readying his sword, but Amira only snickered more, coming to stand right in front of them. They all rose, readying their weapons.

"Tsk, tsk," she said. "I'd hate to hurt all of you. No, no, just one will do."

She looked evilly at Auron. "I think we should settle this," she said calmly.

"I think you're crazy," he spat. "You can't have me, so you'll kill me?"

"Why, yes," she said. "And here I thought that big head of yours was all just muscle. I am, however, merciful, and will spare your one-track life if you agree to join me."

She held out her hand.

"You'll be treated like royalty, and will want for nothing."

"What about love?" he said, with just the barest look at Leilani. No one else seemed to notice but her, not even Amira. Her heart beat faster.

"I can live with the fact that you do not, but perhaps, in time, you will come to enjoy my company."

"Over my dead body," he said.

Amira sighed.

"So be it."

She conjured an impossibly long sword out of thin air, and swung it right at Auron.

"NO!"

Leilani yelled and leapt forward, throwing the point of her whip forwards and wrapping it around Amira's sword.

"Let go!" she snarled, tugging her sword back. Leilani lurched forward, but didn't dare loosen her grip. Amira cast another fire spell at Leilani and she was forced to pull her whip away.

They backed up, snarling at each other. Auron came up behind Leilani.

"This is not your fight!" he snapped.

"It is too! Auron… I… I lied to you," she said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

Auron frowned, but Amira suddenly laughed.

"Auron, you need a _girl_ to do battle for you? How pathetic." 

Leilani scowled and Amira laughed.

"Come on," she said, "I have no qualms harming both of you, if you wish it."

"You will hurt no one!" yelled Leilani. She swung her whip towards Amira again, but she deftly avoided it and struck with her sword. Leilani dodged it. They continued for a few seconds before Amira finally ran out of patience and yelled, "If you do not relent I will kill you before you can even think about going back to your pathetic little home!"

But it suddenly occurred to Leilani where she truly belonged.

"I don't care about going home anymore. My place isn't there," she said, "But by Auron's side. Wherever he goes, I am destined to follow. I will protect him with my last breath."

"You, too?" she laughed. "As you wish." She swung her sword and Auron lunged forward to parry.

His move, however, made Amira change her sword's course, and the broad side of it smacked Leilani roughly aside. She tumbled down, dropping her whip, and the point smacked the side of the cliff as it fell. The mountain rumbled, and rocks crumbled away under their feet, snow avalanching from the top. The group all backed away to avoid it in the nick of time, but they were blocked off from Auron and Leilani. Suddenly, another piece of the mountain slid away, and Leilani lost her footing. She fell down, grabbing the side of the cliff at the last second, digging her fingernails into the rock, holding on for dear life. Amira's face lit up.

"Well, girl, looks like you'll be going, after all." She stepped over to Leilani, placing her foot directly above her fingers.

"NO!" Auron shouted, and Amira looked over in surprise. She brought her foot down a little more and Leilani's heart leapt into her throat.

"Now, now, she is just another girl," Amira said slowly. "Surely you wouldn't risk your life for her?"

"I would," he said, bringing his sword back up. "I am."

Amira scowled.

"Why?" she laughed, suspicious.

He took a deep breath.

"Auron, no!" Leilani yelled, but Amira crushed her fingers a little more. She gasped in fright and pain. She looked to Auron, who, strangely, smiled.

"I love her," he said.

Amira screamed in rage.

"What do you know about love? You would throw it away on a poor, powerless, helpless little creature such as her? Why not me, with my riches, power, and elegance? I can give you everything, and you would just toss it away like nothing?"

Auron shook his head, still smiling.

"The power in her heart is ten times more than you will ever have in Spira."

She screeched again, looking insane with rage.

"Love will defeat you," he said.

"Let's see if love can defeat this!" she howled, and raised her foot high.

Leilani looked at him with the most beautiful smile she could muster.

"I love you, Auron," she said.

Amira brought her foot down harshly upon her fingers and Leilani was forced to let go, falling off the side of the cliff and disappearing into the blizzard.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Auron screamed in pure agony, and slammed Amira against the rock with his sword, bringing it to her throat. She threw him off of her and he lost his balance in the slippery ice, falling down and grabbing the same spot where Leilani had just been hanging. Before she fell… before she…

Amira hovered over Auron, a crazy, desperate look in her eye.

"Do you wish to join her?" she asked coldly.

Auron looked down behind him, but couldn't see much through the blizzard. He knew at the bottom, however, she would be lying… Waiting for him… He would meet her on the Farplane. Everyone was trying to climb over the mound of snow the avalanche had sent down. He knew they would be too late to help him, however. When he looked up, Amira was crying.

"Do you wish to join her?" she repeated.

"I do," he said.

"I hate you," she sobbed, and brought her foot down on his fingers as she had on Leilani's. His hand slipped. Before she stomped on the other one, he looked back at his friends.

"Goodbye," he said.

Amira crushed his other hand and he fell peacefully down through the blizzard.

_Like the white mist._


	30. Going to collect the bodies

The group shot over the mound of snow at Amira, who by now was laughing maniacally, head in her hands, sitting on the ground. Tidus drew his sword and held the point at her throat. Tears fell on the metal, making soft little _ding_ sounds as they did. She giggled again.

"I ought to slit your throat," Tidus croaked.

Everyone readied their weapons.

"I released him," she said. "Don't you see?"

"All I see is a freak who's completely lost her mind."

Amira threw her head back and looked him in the eye.

"Why don't you collect their bodies?" she said, smirking.

"If they've become fiends," Wakka growled, "You're gonna pay even more!"

She only laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Tidus yelled. His sword poked into her throat, and tiny little drops of blood worked their way down her neck. He was furious, shaking all over.

"Would you like to know?" she said.

"Yes, I would," he said through gritted teeth.

Amira pushed his sword away with her finger, leaning forward.

"Then go find their bodies."

Tidus grabbed her and yanked her up onto her feet.

"You're coming with us," he said.

"Fine," she said, unimpressed.

They descended the mountain, Amira in tow. Wakka and Tidus were holding her, while Lulu kept a watch behind and Rikku and Yuna walked in front, leading the way. She gave no struggle, but the blizzard was intense, and it took them a long time to reach the bottom. They were all fearing the worst: that the pair had become fiends. Finally, they reached a corner, around which Leilani and Auron would have landed. They stopped, not wanting to see the gruesome scene. They were all weeping silently, except for Amira, who had a sickening look of satisfaction on her face. Tidus squeezed her arm roughly and she yelped in pain. It felt good to hurt her… to hurt her in the way she had hurt them… all of them…

Auron had regained life only to lose it yet again, and had to endure the agony of losing the woman he loved right before. He had finally found someone… he was in love with her, and she with him. Everyone had been so happy to see them walking and talking together, caring for one another, that it really didn't matter if they were or not; Auron was opening up, he was happier, and gentler. Not by much, but in time, he might've been his old self. Maybe even better. But a jealous woman with issues had to ruin everything. At the end, when Auron and Leilani defended one another, when their last words to each other were ones of absolute love, it was so completely beautiful, but now… At least, they would be at peace on the Farplane… the biggest obstacle, death, was finally laid aside, and now, they had until the end of time to be together. Tidus wept openly. He had lost a father… again. So had Yuna. So had _everyone._ And a friend. Two of them. They thought they would never have to go through this pain again, but…

Amira.

She was smiling distantly, that same eerily pleasant look on her face.

They turned the corner.

But Auron and Leilani…


	31. Falling Back Again

Auron fell through the mist again, this time relaxing. He knew had died – again – and this must be the way to the Farplane.

_At least I can see Leilani there. She accepted death, I'm sure of it. I will see her again…_

Auron was actually happy, now. He could be with her forever, and it would be a kind of medium ground, a compromise, and they wouldn't have to fight anymore over where they should live. Now, their home was a beautiful range of wildflowers, soft clouds, waterfalls, and stars. He just wanted to land so he could find her.

It took a minute, but he finally settled, softly, onto the ground. He felt underneath his fingers… soft, thick grass… He smiled. When he opened his eyes, everything was foggy, but starting to dissipate. He closed his eye, waiting for it to adjust before getting up. When he saw the Farplane, he would want to see its staggering beauty unhindered. He waited for a few seconds, relaxing. He could feel his eye beginning to clear. Suddenly, he heard soft noises. Keeping his eye closed, he concentrated on the sound. It was like… _crying._ He opened his eye and looked around.

The walls were brown wood... The carpet was green and looked like grass…

He sat up as fast as he could and stared, open-mouthed, at the sobbing body of Leilani. Her arms were draped over her bed, her head buried within them, her legs were sprawled sideways on the floor, and she shook with each gasping, crying intake of breath. He felt himself, looking down.

_Solid._

He wanted to laugh, but found himself speechless. Instead, he crawled over to her gently. He took in the sight of her with a great rush of affection. Tears began to leak out of his eyes… Both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her from behind. She whipped around, almost choking from fear, but stopped immediately when she saw him. He smiled as big as he could and she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, laughing. They just started kissing each other, happy to be alive, happy to be with each other. They kept repeating 'I love you'-s, crying and laughing and kissing, holding each other and never wanting to ever let go. Finally, after what seemed like an incredibly short yet impossibly long amount of time, their cries and laughter subsided, and they were left, smiling, face-to-face.

"I can't believe…" she started.

"Me neither," he said.

They kissed again.

"…But how?" he asked.

"The gateway," she said. "Between your world and mine. Guess she knew where it was."

"Maybe it was an accident?"

She shook her head.

"No, I think you were right."

"What?"

"Love _did_ defeat her."

"How?"

"When she saw that I loved you, and you loved me, of course she was jealous, but… She loved you enough to let you go. She loved you enough to let you be happy. So, in the end, love ruined her own plans and defeated her. Love made her spare us."

Auron thought. She was right. He may never see Amira again, but if he ever did, he swore he would thank her. He felt more and more as his hands touched Leilani's back, as his lips touched hers, when they smiled and laughed and held each other close, that now _this_ was the happiest day of his life.


	32. Best of Both Worlds

It was a few days later. Auron and Leilani were sitting on the back porch, drinking lemonade, the summer sun beating down pleasantly, while butterflies danced around the small pond in front of them. Leilani threw some pellets in and the koi swam to the top. They watched for a few seconds in grateful silence. Suddenly, Leilani perked up and frowned, listening intently.

"What?" Auron whispered.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"Shh."

They both cocked their heads. Leilani looked alarmed, but Auron couldn't hear anything.

"This isn't funny," he started, but the words stuck in his throat. Walking across the lawn were Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Rikku. Auron jumped up and ran across the grass towards them. He was not used to running in his bare feet, so reaching them took a few seconds longer, but soon enough he was standing face-to-face with his friends. He did not know what to say, or do. Were they real? He stepped forward hesitantly and was immediately swept up in a hug from Tidus.

"Auron," he nearly whimpered.

Auron, uncomfortable, merely hugged him and patted his back. When they broke apart, Tidus was wiping his eyes.

"I thought we lost you, old man."

"We thought we'd never see each other again," said Yuna.

"I didn't think we would, either," Auron said.

Yuna rushed forward and hugged him, as well. Then came Wakka, Lulu, and finally, Rikku, who nearly jumped on top of him. They let go and Auron turned back towards Leilani. She was standing on the steps of the deck shyly. Auron gestured and she came forward, looking at the group.

"I didn't mean to…" she tried, but everyone embraced her as they had Auron.

Afterwards, they explained what had happened after the pair had fallen.

"And when we got to the bottom of the mountain," said Wakka, "You guys weren't there, so we looked back at Lady Amira, and she just laughed."

"Kinda sad," Tidus commented, shaking his head.

"But she told us that you would be here," said Lulu. "In Leilani's home. We were still skeptical, but there was hope."

"Hope can be dangerous, though, ya? So we wanted to make sure. But we would need to get back too, you know?" said Wakka.

"So," chimed Rikku, "She actually helped us find another way! She said the places people most often appear and disappear are near temples. So, she said the most powerful of all of them would probably have something…"

"So you went to Zanarkand?" Auron asked, amusement in his voice.

Lulu nodded. "We were finally able to reach Cid in the airship, thanks to the communicators in the Temple."

"And now, pops has fixed one there for good, so we can come and go with no problem!" said Rikku. "Uh, that is, except my dad kind of nags me about the fuel, but… other than that, no problem!"

Auron looked simply amazed.

"So," he said, "The best of both worlds?"

They all grinned. Auron added another 'happiest day of his life' to his list.

* * *

Auron and Leilani were lying in a park in the middle of summer. It was nighttime, and the flowers wafted their heavenly scents like invisible clouds as they closed. The full moon and stars were reflected in the small lake before them like a softly rippling sky. Leilani was looking up at the stars, pointing out the constellations she knew and explaining them. Auron was just looking over at her, listening silently and smiling. His right hand was clasped over something small, and he was squeezing it so hard it was leaving an imprint on his palm. But he didn't care. Leilani finished her explanation and turned over to look at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, but he did nothing except smile back. 

"What?" she asked.

Auron shook his head.

"Just admiring," he said.

She smiled and looked back up at the stars. He looked up, as well. Suddenly, a brilliant little streak flew across the sky and disappeared.

"Oh, that was a shooting star! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes tightly.

Auron didn't normally believe in those kinds of things, but tonight, he needed all the help he could get. He made his wish silently. Leilani opened her eyes and turned back.

"Did you make a wish?"

Auron nodded.

"Me too," she said, sighing. "What a perfect night."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked, startled. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

Auron leaned forward, grabbing her left hand.

"You can make my wish come true," he whispered.

"What do you…" she started, but trailed off as she felt warm metal on her left ring finger. She pulled back gently, looking at her hand. There was a ring. She looked at Auron in hope and panic. He smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

Leilani squealed and threw herself on top of him, kissing his cheeks and mouth and saying "Yes!" each time. After a minute, breathing heavily and laughing, she asked, "How did you get this?"

Auron chuckled.

"That portal in the woods behind your house is quite convenient. Besaid jewelry isn't easy to get here, you know."

Leilani laughed and threw her arms around him. He held her tightly, grinning, and, yet again, felt that _this_ time it was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

It was nearly a year later, in spring. The apple and cherry trees were in full bloom, and their petals drifted like snow across the orchard in which everyone was sitting. Auron shifted restlessly, straightening his uncomfortable clothing. Suddenly, beautiful music began to play, and everyone stood. Preceded by her family and friends (including Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu and Tidus), Leilani walked up the narrow red carpet slowly with a nervous smile. Everyone split off, the men behind Auron and the women behind Leilani. She turned to Auron and smiled. He took her hands in his own. He wanted to concentrate on the speaker, but all he could think about was Leilani. She looked so _gorgeous._ He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and they made eye contact through most of the ceremony. But, after what seemed like only seconds, the man in front of them asked for their rings. Leilani's nephew presented them, somewhat embarrassed, on a pillow. They placed them on each others' fingers and after a few more incredible seconds they were kissing in front of everyone and more music played. 

Auron felt very awkward the whole time. He was not used to being the center of attention, and to have such _gobs_ of it was frustrating. He was happy, however, and would have gone through this uncomfortable attention gladly for _years_ just to be able to call Leilani his wife. He was still grateful for that fact it lasted only a few hours. Later, the party hushed and the unmarried women all gathered together in a group. Auron frowned. Leilani turned around to face him, and, grinning, threw her floral bouquet into the air behind her back. The bunch went sailing in a graceful arch, seemed to hover for a second, then plummeted straight down… into the hands of Yuna. She laughed loudly and danced, then ran over and hugged Leilani. Tidus looked extremely happy.

A few months later, Auron and Leilani were able to join the pair in Besaid at their own wedding.

Two more additions to Auron's mental list of happiest days.

* * *

They had been married for almost two years by now. Funny, but the time really _had_ flown by; it seemed like only the week before Leilani was choosing her weapon in Spira. Auron looked down to check on the squirming bundle he was holding. Leilani touched his shoulder gently and he smiled. 

The first time he held their son, Alex, was definitely another day worth the honor of one of Auron's most beloved days. Barely less than a year after that, so was the birth of their daughter, Leiko.

* * *

Auron and Leilani were sitting on the deck, watching Alex and Leiko playing ball on the lawn with Lulu and Wakka's son, Vidina, and Tidus and Yuna's triplets, two boys named Braska and Jecht and a daughter, Aura. Auron was a little put out by the fact that they named their daughter after him, but let it go. Leiko's chubby toddler legs were less developed than Alex and Vidina's, and she had a hard time keeping up with them. Alex slowed down, laughing, his black spiky hair waving in the breeze, Vidina grabbing the ball and throwing it. Leiko sped up to fetch it, and her small brown locks bounced merrily on her shoulders, Jecht following close behind. Aura watched all of this silently until Braska grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. Auron chuckled and Leilani placed her hand over his. 

Finally, he had the family he had always wanted, and deserved. He looked into Leilani's eyes and as they watched their two children play together happily with his friends', he realized he truly did have the best of both worlds.


	33. Author's Thank You

Sheez Louise!!!

This thing topped 90 single-spaced pages of Microsoft Word!!!

Enough for a novel!!!

For those of you who made it…

WOW.

Good job!

I'll reward you… or punish you… however you want to see it.

If you want to see any of my crummy, crummy concept art or want me to explain ANYTHING I wrote about – including character names, hidden meanings / themes, etc. – feel free to contact me. I'll give you my e-mail addy if you're that desperate. And, if whoever reads this decides that they want the sequel, just say so. It will take a long time, but the plot's there, so if you want to read it, I'll write it and post it. I think it ended ok but... whatever. Life goes on. The truth is is that I am sorry to say goodbye to them and my heart says write their future but my fingers say stop. :)

So for the… 2 of you?... that read this to the end, I am so proud of you. I know it was a lot.

But I love you for it!

And thanks for reading, because if nobody read these things, there wouldn't be any writers.


End file.
